By Your Side
by Exes and Ohs. 2
Summary: *COMPLETE*Harry's kidnapped and placed somewhere with his worst enemy-Draco Malfoy.Along with being stuck with Malfoy,they don't know where they are,and Harry's really sick.Draco takes matters into his own hands..DM/HP slash *intended* CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot!

TAKES PLACE AFTER 4TH YEAR.

**

By Your Side

**

**-----*-----**

Draco sighed, inwardly groaning, turning his head from the scene in front of him. The Hogwarts train was now empty and almost everyone was gone. Everyone except Potter and the Weasel family. It looked like no one was coming for Potter, seeing as how Mrs. Weasley was getting pissed off.

_No one's coming for me either._ Draco thought, kicking a rock angrily, starting to push his cart away from the red headed family. It wasn't like he was in a rush to get home. Seeing how the Weasley's treated Potter as if he were part of their family was just too much.

"Draco?"

Draco spun around and faced the man who made him stop.

"Do you need -"

"No, sir, " Draco cut him off. "Father should be here shortly."

"We'll stay if you want. Harry's uncle isn't here yet, either," Mr. Weasley said, nodding to Harry, who was hugging Mrs. Weasley lovingly. Draco forced his eyes from the scene, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine," Draco snapped, starting to push his cart again.

"We'll -"

"Sorry I'm late!" A suit came up, pushing Draco out of the way and grabbing hold of the cart. "Traffic in London is bloody hell. I left over an hour ago, " he turned to Mr. Weasley. "Thank you for watching out for young Malfoy. I'm sorry if he was a pain."

"Oh, no big deal, " Mr. Weasley forced a smile. "See you later, Draco."

The suit started to push the cart, and Draco trailed after him, walking at his own pace, staring hard at the ground. He wished the butler hadn't shown up. Deep down, all he wanted to do was stay at the platform and maybe go back to Hogwarts for the summer. Then again, being stuck at school all summer would suck. Nothing could suck, though, more than being stuck at his home, where he wasn't allowed to do anything.

Making sure Potter saw his sneer, Draco left the train station, stepping out in the bright parking lot of the train station in London. He sighed, hating muggle cars, but knowing it was the only way to get home. So he followed the butler to his car, a newly fashioned lightning silver colored Mercedes (or that's what it was, from what Draco had gathered) and waited as the suit put Draco's belongings in the trunk before unlocking the rest of the car. Draco slid into the front seat of the silver car, slamming the door shut, showing his frustration. The butler sighed and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before speaking.

"Your father is out on his "business", so he won't be home for a few days."

"Great, " Draco said bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the passenger window, watching the scenary with a look of distaste upon his features. "And I suppose mother's got some party?"

"Well, it isn't until later on tonight. And it isn't completely formal, so she'll have some time to spend with you, " The butler replied with a slight smile. "It's not all that bad. Her schedule's empty for the rest of the week, so when Lucius returns, you and your mother could be out in Diagon Alley or something."

Draco's face broke into a grin and he looked at his butler. "Really? No shitting me?"

"Really," The butler nodded, smiling more, glad that he made the young Malfoy happy. Draco turned to stare out the window, his mood lifted a bit as he thought about everything he and his mother could do and talk about. He could tell her all about his school year, and how he had made Potter's life miserable. Then he could tell her about how Potter had killed Cedric, and everything else in between.

They kept driving for another fourty five minutes in silence, Draco's mood lifting a bit as every minute passed. He decided he'd never been so happy to see his mother in all the years he'd been away from her. Usually she'd be in Scotland or Ireland for a party on the day he came home, and Lucius would be in his study, ready to punish Draco for his marks at school. But not today. He could magically change the marks on his report card, if his mother didn't approve of them, that is. Everything seemed to be looking brighter, and he completely forgot about Potter stuck at Kings Cross, waiting for his uncle to pick him up.

When they arrived at a house outside of London, the butler parked the car and said, "I'll apparate with your things a little later on. You don't need anything at the moment, do you?"

"Nope, " Draco jumped out of the car, striding across the lawn importantly toward the front door. He threw the front door opened and immediately walked to the already roaring fire, taking a pinch of Floo Powder from a jar, and throwing it into the fire. "Malfoy Manor!"

Draco landed in the living room of his home, and he looked around. His heart dropped slightly when he didn't see his mother. Instead, he saw one of his house elves, who immediately flinched away when they saw him.

"Where's mother?" Draco snapped at the elf, approaching it swiftly.

"Mrs. Narcissa is getting ready, Mr. Draco Malfoy sir!" The elf bowed out of the way, hurrying out of her master's presence toward the kitchen. Draco scowled after the creature before starting up the stairs to his mother and father's room.

Inside the room, his mother was pulling a dress on(an awful looking lime green silk one. Draco never cared much for his mother's choice in colors), and an elf was tying up the back. The woman smiled a little at her son before barking, "That's too tight! Can't you do anything right?!"

"Teely is sorry, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy ma'am. Teely is so sorry," The elf squeeked, loosening the ties before finishing it up.

"I don't like this one, " Narcissa rolled her eyes, then turned to her son. "Good afternoon, Draco. Did you have a nice trip?"

She bent over and kissed her son on the cheek before reaching back and untying her dress. Draco looked away as it fell to the floor, and his mother pulled on a black bath robe.

"It was all right, " Draco replied, deciding not to tell her about the mishap on the train when he'd been changed into..whatever it was. He smirked when he recalled the train hop finding the three Slytherin's. "How have you been, mother?"

"Fine, fine, " Narcissa waved him off before saying, "I'm so sorry, dear, but I can't talk right now. The party has been moved to Spain from Ireland, and I have to travel further than I expected. It's a huge formal ball. I was hoping to spend time with you."

Draco's spirits fell immensly, but he didn't show it. Instead, he started to cling to his last bit of hope. "Couldn't I come with you? I got good marks this year, and I've got a new dress robe."

"I'm sorry again, dear. This party is an invitation only, and they sent me only one. I have to keep my appearance up. Next time, Draco honey, " She said, leaning down and looking at herself in the mirror, brushing blonde hair out of her face. "Teely, what the hell are you doing? Are you going to help me or not?"

Deciding that she was starting to forget he wasn't there, Draco left the room dejectedly. He stared hard at the ground, determined not to show his hurt. Malfoy's never cried, never whined, never did much of anything but walk with an air of importance and dignity. Something of which Draco never felt around his parents.

He entered his room, which was painted a dark midnight blue, which fit his mood whenever he was home. Dark, like his life. Dark Magic this, dark feelings that. Everything had to be dark when you were a Malfoy. Draco cursed his name and fell onto his bed, burrying his head in his pillow, and allowed a single tear to fall before he forced himself to sleep.

**-----*-----**

Harry watched Malfoy and the suit walk off and glared after him. The way Malfoy walked was pissing him off. He walked like he was someone important. Like he was royalty of some kind. Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy, someone important? He was more of a pain in the arse than anything. Harry shook his head, turning his attention to Mr. Weasley, who was also staring after Malfoy and the suit, almost jealously, it looked like. Then, he turned his attention to his family, the look gone, replaced with a smile.

"There you are, boy!" Uncle Vernon caused Harry to jump and spin around, and he realized that was who Mr. Weasley was smiling at. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm roughly. "I've been waiting outside in the car for the past half an hour!"

"I'm sorry, " Harry said, screwing up his face in pain, pulling his arm away. "You never told me to meet you there, anyway."

Uncle Vernon glared but said nothing, starting to push the cart away from the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley started to say something, but Harry looked at her pleadingly, and she closed her mouth, nodding.

"Bye," Harry said miserably, waving to Ron and everyone else in the family, following Uncle Vernon outside. When they were away from the prying eyes of the Weasley's, Vernon shoved Harry to the cart.

"You push it, " Vernon said coldly, pulling out his car keys and walking to a (yet another) new car that Harry hadn't seen before now. He sighed, waiting for his uncle to start lecturing him on what not to do in the car, but it never came. Instead, he just opened the trunk and helped Harry put his stuff away. "There's a man at home waiting for you. He said he was a professor of yours a few years back."

"You let him in?" Harry asked, surprised. Uncle Vernon would never let anyone that knew Harry into the house, much less a wizard.

"Of course I did, " Vernon made a face, getting into the driver's side of the car. "I was afraid that freak would blow up our house! Especially since we just had it redone."

Harry started to grin. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask," Vernon replied, starting the car. Harry felt a bit of panic rise up, and he thought it was Voldemort in his house. He decided, though, that the house was protected and Voldemort wouldn't be able to get near Privet Drive.

They sat in silence until they pulled into the driveway of 4 Privet Drive. Harry inwardly groaned, but broke out into a grin when he saw a man on the porch. He got out of the car as Uncle Vernon opened the trunk, then went inside, pushing the wizard out of the way. Harry walked up to the man.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, smiling up at the man.

"Sirius wrote me a few days ago, " Remus Lupin said, his face holding no smile or grin or anything. He just looked..sad. "He told me about the tournament. Said that he wanted someone here to be looking after you. Didn't want Dumbledore to know, because knowing Albus, he'd say if someone was around a lot, it would cause suspicion."

"Oh, " Harry's brow furrowed, and his smile fell. "I can't believe you'd want to look after me after what happened with Cedric."

Lupin pulled Harry into a hug, saying, "That wasn't your fault. Sirius told me you'd do this. You-Know-Who has a crazy obsession, Harry, and he knew that would put a lot of guilt upon you. Cedric's death wasn't your fault."

Harry nodded, pulling away. "I better get my things before Uncle Vernon gets mad."

"I'll help."

"No, it's okay, " Harry licked his lips, looking around. "Where are you going to be staying?"

"Oh, at my house, " Lupin replied, walking to the back of the car with Harry and pulling out the trunk as Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage. "But once a week I'll be stopping by. I've already straightened it out with your aunt and uncle, though when I brought up James, they seemed a bit..ticked."

"They don't like mum and dad, " Harry said bitterly, walking into the house. "They think it was great that they had been killed."

Lupin sighed but said nothing. Harry unlocked the cupboard and held the door open for Lupin.

"You have to put the trunk in here. I'm not allowed to do homework over the summer, " Harry explained, and Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "Just do it, professor. I know what I'm doing."

Lupin put the trunk in the cupboard, and Harry closed it, locking it up before carrying Hedwig's cage upstairs. His professor followed uncertaintly, looking around, afraid Vernon was somewhere with a gun. Harry opened his bedroom door and put Hedwig's cage on his dresser before shutting the door behind Lupin.

"Welcome to my room, " Harry said dully, sitting down on his bed. "So tell me about the plan you straightened out with my aunt and uncle?"

"Every Sunday I'll come by and take you either to my house, where Sirius is staying, to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, whatever. Your uncle said that you have to have all of your chores from the week done, or else you can't go, " Lupin forced a small grin. "I think I intimidated them a bit."

Harry licked his lips and said, "How is Sirius doing?"

"He's doing fine," Lupin was about to say more, but Vernon burst into the room.

"You, boy, have chores to do, if you want to see _him_ this Sunday."

"Okay, " Harry sighed and looked up at his old professor. "Tell Snuffles I said hi. I'll see you later, I guess."

Sadly, Harry trudged down the stairs to get his list of chores. He heard Lupin leave the house, but was becoming distracted with the scene outback. The Dursley's had put a pool in for Dudley for some reason, so his fat cousin was out there, splashing around with one of his friends. He tried to swim, barely keeping his head above the water, then sinking. Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh, and he turned his back to the window to start his chores, determined to distract himself from Dudley attempting to swim.

**-----*-----**

"Yes, master. I have found a flaw in the charms around Privet Drive."

"Good, " Voldemort hissed, narrowing his eyes at his servant. "I want you to take him far, far away from here. Chain him up, or do something. Do not kill him, because I want to do that myself when the time comes."

"Yes, master," The rat bowed, hurrying out of the room to inform the other Death Eaters.

Voldemort's face twisted into a grin across his snakelike face, and he laced his fingers together, saying, "Yes, Mr. Potter, I hope you feel safe now, because soon you won't."

**-----*-----**

"Up."

Draco opened his eyes groggily, then shut them immediately as the light hurt his eyes.

"It's barely light in here, boy. Get up."

He tried to obey, but his eyes were too heavy to lift. He tried to move his arm, and pain shot through it. He opened his mouth and let out a moan as he moved the rest of his body, trying to obey his father's command to get up. Lucius grabbed his sore arm and forced up to a standing position, then let go of him. Draco opened his eyes again, his eyes burning from the light, but he kept them open, afraid he'd get in trouble again.

"Back to your room," Lucius hissed, turning and leaving the dungeon-like room. Contrary to what people thought, Malfoy Manor had no dungeons, nor a place to hide Voldemort. There was a single room, though, that Lucius had that he used to threaten Draco when needed. Most of the time, Draco was too afraid to make his father more angry, so the "torture chamber" wasn't used.

Draco forced his right leg to move, then his left, and he mechanically started to walk out of the room. All he could think about was the pain as it blurred his vision. Trying to take his mind off the pain, he thought back to the night before, attempting to remember the previous night. What exactly had happened, anyway. He couldn't really remember.

All he remembered was the door slamming open and he woke up from his nap startled. Lucius had grabbed him forcefully and shook him, obviously pissed off about something.

"What is it, father?" Draco had asked, agitated.

"Your marks from this school year!"

Draco winced as he raised his legs to get onto the first step of the long staircase. He let out a whimper, grabbing the rail, and taking another step up. Lucius had beaten him because of his grades? That didn't even sound like him, but he didn't dare ask what he had done wrong. Maybe he'd look through his room whenever he eventually got up there. It hurt so much to get up.

When he did get upstairs and to his bedroom, a good fifteen minutes had gone by. It only took five minutes all the other times he'd been down there. He must've done something pretty bad to piss Lucius off this much. He looked around the room, not seeing anything that would've made his father angry. His eyes landed on his trunk, and his brow furrowed in confusion as he took a few painful steps forward. He didn't dare look in the mirror just yet. Instead, he reached the trunk, slowly bent over, and dug through his belongings.

A piece of paper on the floor beside the trunk caught his eye, and he sucked in a breath, picking it up. It had fallen from his desk because his quill was on the floor, the bottle of ink turned over onto the black carpet.

_So much black in here._ Draco mused, but looked over the paper. He didn't remember writing it, but it was definitely his handwriting. It took him a minute to process the information, and he dropped the paper, jumping up to his feet. He cried out in agony, closing his eyes tightly, covering his mouth with his hand, muffling his cries. He bit the sleeve of his robe, screaming as the white-hot pain shot through his body. As soon as it started, though, it stopped, and he opened his eyes.

He looked back down at the piece of paper, then to his closed bedroom door, before bending over and picking it up again.

_I don't usually write journal things like this, but I have to get my frustration out._ Draco read it, remembering suddenly that he wrote it the night before. He cursed, wondering how he could've been so stupid. _Father just came in and hit me across the face because he's mad about my marks. You know why? Because the lowest mark I got was an 87%! In DADA. He got so pissed at me for not passing all my classes with higher marks than what I got. He's just mad because I'm not smart like Granger, or a hero like Potter. Well, you know what father, _fuck_ that. I studied every night and passed every test with a B. Just because Moody got mad when I tried to switch notes with Weasel doesn't mean that I had good intentions._

Ha. Good intentions. Whatever. Since you won't see this, father, I'm going to tell you how I feel about you. I think you're as obsessed with Potter as You-Know-Who is, and you'll try everything to get to him. Even if that means you have to go through me to do it. Why the hell do you beat me? Does it make you feel more powerful than me? What is it?

I hate yo-

Draco shuddered, dropping the letter. That's where he had stopped writing. Lucius had walked in at that moment.

_"What are you doing?" He had asked, narrowing his eyes._

"Nothing," Draco lied, covering the paper up casually. "Homework."

"With your books in your trunk?" Lucius looked at the closed trunk, then up at his son furiously.

Draco looked up at the mirror and let out a gasp. A dark bruise was forming on his right eye. His left hand had a huge gash across the top, and that was all he could see. Carefully, he pulled his robe off to observe the rest of his injuries. Two of the ribs on his right side were blue and purple, and his torso had a cut across it, a bruise undearneath the gash. His shoulders were badly bruised, along with his collar bone. His right knee was swollen and bruised, but other than that, there weren't any visible bruises. Quietly, he limped over to the closet and pulled it open, grabbing a silver robe. He pulled it on, then limped to his bed.

It was morning, he knew, but he was too tired to eat. He wasn't hungry anyway. Besides, he didn't care anymore if his father got angry if he wasn't at breakfast, or if his mother got concerned. He just..didn't care anymore.

**-----*-----**

Harry, on the other hand, woke up the next morning sneezing. He cleared his throat, coughed a few times, and rolled over in bed, closing his eyes again. His head ached horribly, and he moaned as he thought about getting sick immediately on his first day of summer vacation.

_Vacation,_ Harry mused, _the definition of vacation is a holiday. This isn't a holiday. Never was, never will be._

He heard Uncle Vernon downstairs, yelling for Harry to get up. Silently, Harry sat up, rubbing his pounding head, and started to walk toward the door. His pants (well, Dudley's) were sliding off his thin frame, and he held onto the waist of the sweat pants, opening his bedroom door. He trudged down the hall, then down the stairs, wondering how his friends were doing.

_I bet Malfoy's having the time of his life,_ Harry thought, walking into the kitchen and ignoring his uncle as he told him to make breakfast, _probably sitting at his breakfast table as his little house elves serve him hand and foot. Little bastard doesn't know what pain is._

He rubbed his nose on his sleeve, sniffing as the eggs in the frying pan started to cook. Ignoring Uncle Vernon, he went to the medicine cupboard and started to dig through it. After he pulled out some sinus medicine (_People don't get sick in the summer, so it's probably just allergies_ Harry thought) and took it with a glass of water, he continued to make everyone's breakfast.

Dudley bounced down the stairs (literally), falling into a heap at the bottom. Harry tried to hide his smirk behind a carton of milk as Uncle Vernon jumped up to see what had happened. At the bottom of the stairs, Dudley was howling like a hurt wolf, and soon, his howls turned into painful screams. Harry once again had to hide his amused face, but it was too late.

"What did you do?" Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen as Harry was putting the food onto plates. Harry looked up, biting the inside of his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked and raised his hand to his mouth, coughing, then sneezing.

"What did you do to my son!?" Uncle Vernon pressed, grabbing Harry's arm roughly.

Uncle Vernon let go of Harry, his brow furrowed in confusion when Harry's eyes turned a dark green, and he opened his mouth, letting out a terrified scream. He backed out of the kitchen to go help his hurt son as Harry fell to the ground, burrying his head in his arms.

_"Kill the spare."_

Harry shut his eyes as the green light flashed, then something heavy fell onto the ground beside him. Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.

Harry knew he was on the ground, and he knew he was at the Dursley's, and he could _hear_ Uncle Vernon back in the kitchen, yelling at him to get up, threatening him. But at the same time, he felt like he was back in the graveyard, tied to Tom Riddle's grave. Everything that had happened that night was resurfacing, all the pain he felt both emotionally and physically, and all he wanted to do right now was die.

"Cedric.." Harry whimpered as he felt himself being lifted up, carried somewhere, then dropped into a cramped space. He opened his eyes to move, but found that he couldn't.

"You're going to stay in there, boy!"

Uncle Vernon sounded furious, and within the next minute, Dudley's screams faded as they left the house. Harry focussed his attention back to-which reality? Was he in the graveyard with Cedric lying dead a few feet away, or was he in the cupboard under the stairs?

Honestly, he didn't know.

**-----*-----**

"Sir, Remus Lupin has _generously_ given us details into the exact whereabouts of Harry Potter."

"The werewolf?" Voldemort hissed, searching his mind, "James's friend?"

"Yes, sir," Wormtail replied quietly, bowing again. "He's locked up in Salazar's Vale."

"Good," Voldemort's mouth turned upward. "Very good. Tell me, Wormtail, exactly when to attack."

"Remus Lupin says every Sunday he is to pick Harry Potter up from 4 Privet Drive for a day of vacation."

"Sunday is too far away," Voldemort snapped, standing up and starting to pace the room. "I want him gone _now_."

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail bowed and exited the room immediately.

------------------------- 


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot!

TAKES PLACE AFTER 4TH YEAR.

**

By Your Side

**

**-----*-----**

Harry tried to get out of the cramped closet under the stairs (^TM), but realized Uncle Vernon had locked the door before he left. So here he sat, doing nothing but trying not to suffocate to death, sitting on top of his school trunk. Locked inside was his wand, but he couldn't move enough to try and open it. His legs were cramping, and he wished something would happen that would force him out.

When people wish for things, though, their wishes can come true. So that's exactly what happened.

At first, there was a small knocking noise on the front door. Harry held his breath, listening hard. The knocking noise then was accompanied by someone's voice. It was unfamiliar to Harry, which caused him to start to panic. Maybe if he lied perfectly still in the cupboard, whoever it was would walk in, find that nobody was there, and leave. The knocking became louder, drowning out the yells of whoever was outside.

Then Harry felt the explosion. He closed his eyes shut, holding his breath as the heat radiated from the fire he knew had started on the house. He could hear people yelling all around, now.

"HARRY POTTER! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Someone yelled, and Harry was about to pound on the door to the cupboard, but decided against it, considering he couldn't place the voice. He knew it was familiar, just..didn't know who it belonged to.

The person walked past the cupboard, and Harry let out a small breath. Then the man backtracked and stopped next to the cupboard.

"You're not in here, are you, Potter?"

Harry felt a sneeze coming on, and held his breath. The man stood beside the cupboard and was about to walk away again when the sneeze won over, and he sneezed into his robe sleeve. The cupboard door was blown open, and Harry covered his face, feeling his cheek being cut open from splinters of wood.

"Thought you could hide, Potter?" The masked Death Eater asked, grabbing Harry's arm roughly, "in that small cupboard no less!?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize when my uncle locked me in there that you'd be coming for some tea." Harry spat back, trying to get out of the man's grasp, but gave in, feeling to weak to fight the losing battle. His wand was still in his trunk, and he knew the Death Eater knew that.

"You're going to regret that." The Death Eater spat before raising his wand and knocking the Boy Who Lived unconcious.

**-----*-----**

Summer sunlight was streaming through Draco's bedroom window when he woke up later that afternoon. He moved to adjust in his bed, but immediately stopped when pain tore through his body. Taking several deep breaths, he forced himself to lie perfectly still, easing his pain. His back was aching now, and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Draco, honey, are you up?" Draco's mother lightly knocked on the door, and he threw the covers over his head, hiding the bruise over his right eye, which he couldn't open.

"Yes." Draco replied, curling up even more underneath the black comforter. Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room, leaving the door open.

"It's a bit stuffy in here, isn't it?" She asked, then stopped beside the bed, looking down at her son's form, "I already know about the bruises, son. You don't have to hide." she said, but he remained hidden, embarrassed that he had let his father get away with this, "are you hungry?"

"No, mother, just tired." Draco answered quietly, pretending to be groggy, hoping she'd leave.

"Draco, " Narcissa paused, sorting out what she would say next, "Harry Potter's home was destroyed about an hour or so ago. We've no idea where he's gone. It's most likely your father had something to do with this."

The blonde lowered the blanket slowly, the silver edge of his blanket catching the sunlight and dancing on the ceiling. He stared up at his mother, who took a step back, crushed at seeing her son's beaten face.

"Potter's..gone?"

"Yes." Narcissa bit her lip, deiciding against rushing to her son and helping him, removing the bruise. It'd only add more trouble for the two from Lucius when he came home, "your father will be home shortly, happy no doubt about the news. Don't let him know that you're not."

"Did Death Eaters attack?" Draco asked, his voice starting to crack ever so slightly, beginning to fear for his life. No Potter meant Voldemort would rise within the next few _hours_.

"Yes they did. We don't know how or why they did, though."

"We all know why!" Draco snapped, "he's the bloody Boy Who Lived!"

"Not anymore, I'm afraid."

Narcissa spun around, facing her husband. Draco began to panic as Lucius took a step forward into the room, his wand raised. He looked from his wife to his son, then back to his wife.

"So, you've been on his side all along?" Lucius asked, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Of course not!" Narcissa rolled her eyes, attempting to pull it off. She hoped her husband wasn't as smart as he looked. Then again, she knew everything about him.

From the corner of his eye, Lucius saw his son trying to get into a sitting position. He turned to his son, saying, "I though you'd learn the first time!" before taking a step, shoving his wife out of the way, and yelling, "_STUPEFY_!"

Narcissa screamed, watching her son fall ontop of his bed, knocked out. Lucius turned to his wife before saying, "by dear. Say hello to the Potter's for me. You fucking betrayer. _Avada Kedavra_!"

**-----*-----**

Someone moaned.

It was freezing cold.

He sneezed.

Rain poured outside.

Harry forced his eyes open, sneezing again, and went to rub his nose with his sleeve, but found that he couldn't. He tried again, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Chains were pinning his arms against the wall, keeping him in a sitting position in..a cave?

Another moan came from the other side of the dark cave.

Outside, rain poured hard, pieces of hail dropping into the cave with the water. Harry squinted, his eyes blurry as he tried to focus on what was going on. He remembered being taken from the Dursley's home by a Death Eater, but no more after that. Outside, it was dark gray, and winds howled into the cave, making him shiver. He tried to move, shaking the chains in the process. On the other side, in the corner, something scratched against the ground quickly.

"Who's there?!"

Harry recognized the voice, but couldn't place a face. He opened his mouth and said, "who the hell are you?"

A sound, like a rock dropping, echoed off the walls, and someone neared Harry.

"Who are _you_?" The person asked, but before Harry could answer, there was a crunch of glass, "wait, don't answer that, Potter. It can only be you, because only you can lose your glasses in the most inconvienent places."

Harry inwardly groaned. Draco Malfoy bent over and picked up the glasses and held them out. Harry just sat there.

"Take the fucking glasses, or I'll throw them outside."

"Well, it's kind of hard when I'm chained to the damn wall!" Harry spat, shaking the chains again so that they pounded against the wall. He shivered from the cold, glaring at the outline of the Slytherin. His worst enemy.

"How did you manage to get chained to the wall, and not get out? I got out of my chains." Draco hissed, and Harry smirked a little.

"You might not go for the bondage thing, Malfoy, but I sure do."

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Draco sneered, shoving the glasses onto Harry's face. Harry blinked, looking around the dark cave. He could barely make out Draco's outline, and was glad, because his head ached enough just thinking about the ugly git, "this isn't the time or place to be talking about your fantasies. We need to get out of here."

"We have some problems. I have one lens that's broken, my arms are chained to the wall, and it's raining like hell out there. Besides that, though, I think we can get out." Harry said sarcastically, watching as Draco began to mess with the chains around his wrists.

"Do you want out or not?" Draco snapped, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry didn't say anything, so Draco turned back to the chains and began to use a needle to pick the lock.

"Why the hell do you have a sewing needle handy?" Harry asked, biting back his laughter.

"Malfoy's come prepared for anything, Potter. I grew up picking locks in my house, as well as Azk-Hogwarts." Draco caught himself, wincing as the cut on his left hand began to open again. Once he got Harry's right hand free, he gave the needle to the Gryffindor and went to the entrance of the cave to clean the cut.

Harry ignored the Slytherin, not wanting to say anything he might regret later. He focussed his attention to unlocking the other chain before they fell to the ground with a clatter. Harry rubbed his wrists as lightening flashed outside. Draco jumped and ran to the corner of the cave again, and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Are you afraid of a bit of lightening, Malfoy?" Harry's voice was taunting, and he would've said more but a bout of sneezes came upon him, and he covered his mouth politely.

"How the hell are you sick during the summer?!" Draco asked incredulously, "only you, Potter, can do the impossible!"

"I'm not sick." Harry replied coldly from the other side of the caver, "it's allergies."

"Allergies in the rain? Whatever, Potter. Just stay away from me. I don't want to get sick." Draco narrowed his eyes in the darkness, pulling his aching legs up to his chest, sucking in breath as his broken (or he assumed it was anyway) knee ached horribly.

They sat in silence for a while, and it was only getting colder, until Harry remembered something, "hey, Malfoy?"

"What, Potter?" The blonde snapped.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm so hot I think I could jump into a pool full of ice." Draco said sarcastically, "fuck yes I'm cold. What a stupid question."

"Well, if you can find some wood or something, I've got some matches in my pocket." Harry offered, digging into his pocket and pulling out a book of matches.

"Why do you have matches?"

"I needed a good smoke when I got home from school." Harry snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He waited for Draco to get up and get the book from him, but he never did, "Malfoy?"

Harry sighed when he got no answer. He curled up in a ball on the cold ground, hugging himself tightly, deciding Draco had fallen asleep.

While Harry fell into a deep sleep, Draco stared up at the ceiling of the cave, thinking back to what had happened. All he remembered was being stupefied. Now, all he could assume was that his father had taken him here to get rid of him. But why? And why with _Potter_?

**-----*-----**

"I..I didn't mean to." Lupin swallowed thickly as Sirius paced the room in Remus's home in his dog form. Dumbledore and Snape sat across from the werewolf on the quite comfortable couch. The elderly man drank tea while Snape just sat uneasily, glaring, "the captured me when I was in my werewolf form. When I woke up, I was chained to the wall. I tried to escape, and I received this." He pointed at his left bruised eye, "so they forced me to take Veritaserum. I think I was under Imperio, but I can't remember.."

"Liar." Snape sneered, and Sirius barked his agreement, "you betrayed us!"

"I'd _never_ betray Harry, or any of you like that!" Lupin snapped, putting his head in his hands, "I feel so bad, Severus, I honestly do. I wouldn't do this to you guys. I'd never do it to Harry or James or Lily."

"But you did!" Snape hissed, but stopped when Dumbledore placed his hand on his knee.

"We can't be sure until we prove his theory with Veritaserum. Until then, I'm going to believe the story. I expect you to do it as well." The elderly man said softly, and Snape nodded, but continued to glare at Lupin. Sirius was now in between the two, torn between his best friend and the elderly man.

"Honestly, Black, " Snape turned to Sirius's dog form, "I know it's you because I grew up with you. Why are you in your dog form?"

Sirius barked loudly and lunged at Snape angrily. Lupin just watched as Sirius started to claw the hell out of the other professor, then stood up, pulling the black dog off of the Potions Master.

"Tensions are high, Severus. He just lost his Godson." Dumbledore said carefully, "I suggest you refrain from snide comments until Harry is found."

"If this moron, " Snape threw his hand in the direction of Lupin, who was sitting again, "hadn't told where Harry was -"

"-Voldemort would've found another way to get at him!" Dumbledoer snapped, rubbing his head, feeling a headache coming on, "please, Severus, just stop. It's getting us nowhere. This isn't Remus's fault as far as I can tell."

A head popped up in the fireplace as Sirius jumped onto the couch Lupin was sitting on. Sirius put his head in his friend's lap, sighing unhappily. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor has just been attacked and overrun by Death Eaters! Anyone in the immediate area, shut off your fireplace.." Minister Fudge said, giving an allcall to all of the Floo Network Fireplaces, and Dumbledore turned to Snape, raising an eyebrow, "anyone who has any relation to the Malfoy's, whether it be family, friends or other, stay AWAY from the Manor. We're unsure of the whereabouts of Narcissa, Lucius and their son Draco. If you have any information on the attack or where the family is, contact the Ministry immediately!"

Dumbledore turned fully around, looked from Lupin and Sirius to Snape, then said, "this is the beginning of the attack. Without Harry Potter.."

He trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence to everyone's imagination.

**-----*-----**

"WILL YOU BLOODY STOP WITH THE FUCKING SNIFFING?!" Draco roared, his voice echoing off the cave, scaring Harry so much he jumped up into a sitting position, "YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR THE PAST HOUR! STOP IT!"

"Well, shit." Harry rolled his eyes, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his robe, "I'm sorry, _master_, for being sick as hell. Maybe you should just go outside and get away from me."

"Maybe you should blow your nose!" Draco spat back, pressing himself further into the corner of the cave, hiding from the little light the gray sky let through into the dark cave. No way in hell was he going to let Harry see his bruised face.

"With what?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, "your robe, perhaps? Come here, Malfoy." Harry started to stand up when a bolt of lightening shot through the sky, illuminating the cave for a split second. He saw Draco staring at the ground, and a, "what's that on your face?"

"What's what?" Draco snapped, covering his face with his arm.

"What was on your face? I saw it, don't try lying to me." Harry replied, taking a tentative step forward.

"Oh, it's probably just dirt. If I had a bloody mirror, I could see for myself." Draco said sarcastically, "no go back to your corner of our home and stay there. I'm _not_ getting sick from you!"

"It's bound to happen, Malfoy." Harry replied, but went back to his corner anyway, "it's been raining since we got here." Harry sat down, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again, "how long have we been here?"

"I don't know. I was knocked out. I guess a few days." Draco shrugged even though it was dark and Harry couldn't see. He massaged his hurt knee, which he decided wasn't broken, but badly sprained, "Potter, give me those matches. It's cold in here."

"Find us some wood and I'll give you the book." Harry sniffed and leaned his burning face on the cold cave wall, closing his eyes. He felt horrible, but he wouldn't admit that to Malfoy.

Draco stood up and decided to find some wood. It was better than freezing to death in the middle of the summer. He took a few steps before his knee gave out and he fell onto the ground, and let out a painful scream. Harry bolted upright, looking around the dark cave. Draco curled himself up into a ball, biting his sleeve to keep from yelling anymore.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly, and Draco made a 'mmhmm' sound from his throat, but the tone indicated differently, "where are you? I'll come over and -"

"Stay away from me." Draco said, his voice raising a pitch as he scooted over to his corner again, "I'm fine. Just stay there. If you don't, I'll make sure your life is living hell when we get back to school."

Harry sighed and obeyed, but felt pity toward the boy, who was in obvious pain.

_Probably just scratched his precious little knee on something._ Harry thought sarcastically, and smirked at that, making himself feel better.

With the pity gone, Harry closed his eyes to fall asleep when Draco stood up once more.

"I don't know about you, Potter, but I'm sick of sitting here waiting for no one to come. I'm hungry as hell and I can't feel my body anymore." Draco took a few steps, bit his lip to stop from screaming, and started to the entrance of the cave when he saw something, "what's this?"

He picked up a dark cloth, and smelled it a bit, "ack!" he made a face and turned to Harry's corner, "what'd you do to this cloak? Puke all over it?"

"Yes, for your information." Harry snarled, lying down on the ground, "I didn't apparate well with my capture."

"Oh." Draco decided to put it out in the rain to wash off. He might need it later.

Outside, he spread the cloak onto the ground before pulling the hood from his cloak over his head. He looked around, squinting through the rain, taking a few uneasy steps. A tree was to the right, in some kind of grassy area. So, he walked to it, and was surprised to find-Apples. Grabbing as many as he could, he went back into the cave quickly, shivering from the cold. He heard Harry sit back up with a loud sigh.

"Here you go." Draco tossed an apple in his direction.

_Thunk_, "ouch! You bastard, you hit my in the head." Harry snapped, rubbing his head.

"Considering you have a big head, Potter, it wasn't hard to miss it in the dark." Malfoy shot back, sliding down the wall until he was sitting in a somewhat comfortable spot on the floor again, taking a bite of his apple.

"Go to hell."

"I will, but I'll still see your head from down there." Draco rolled his eyes and smirked when he heard Harry throw his apple against the wall, "why don't you go outside and sit there? Maybe someone walking by will notice your gargantuane head and save us."

"Fine." Harry stood up, and Draco watched as the outlined figure of his enemy walked outside into the rain and did just that. He sat at the edge as water soaked his hair and clothes.

"Stay out there, too!" Draco called, and Harry waved him off. Draco smirked to himself, taking another bite of his apple, watching as Harry shivered from the cold, "dumbass." he mumbled.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot!

TAKES PLACE AFTER 4TH YEAR.

**

By Your Side

**

**-----*-----**

"I'm going." Draco announced the next afternoon, standing up from his spot in the corner. When Harry didn't reply, Draco narrowed his eyes, "Potter, I'm going." Harry coughed into his arms, his body curled up in a ball, but said nothing. Draco took a few steps toward him, "Potter, are you ignoring me? I said I'm going." 

"I don't know, " Harry starting coughing more violently, and Draco could see his whole body shaking from the cold. When the coughing subsided, he continued, "I don't know why you'd go if there's nowhere to go." 

Draco was about to make a sarcastic comeback when Harry starting coughing again. Starting to get a bit worried for the boy, Draco took a few steps closer. He was definitely way worse than he had been at the beginning, and it was getting colder. His thin muggle clothes weren't helping much either. 

"Do you want to come with me?" Draco asked, stopping beside Harry's curled up body. He figured his bruises were mostly gone now, since they weren't as painful as before. 

"No." Harry said, taking a deep breath. Draco winced, hearing the fluid in Harry's lungs. 

"Well, " Draco took off his robe and dropped it carelessly on Harry, "take that anyway, because you need it more than I do." 

Harry just wrapped himself up in it without saying a word. Draco scoffed and left his side, going out into the rain. He shivered, pulling the soaking Death Eater's robe inside so it could dry. With one last look back at the deathly ill Gryffindor, Draco began his descent down the small cliff. 

**

-----*-----

**

"Well, Narcissa Malfoy's body was found, but she didn't die when the house exploded." A wizarding coroner declared, speaking directly to Minister Fudge, even though Dumbledore was right beside him, "she died of the Killing Curse, probably by her husband, because his body was found nearby, along with his wand. The last spell he'd done was Avada Kedavra." 

"And Draco?" Dumbledore asked, and the wizard turned his attention from Fudge to him. 

"Haven't found him, yet. We don't think he's dead, though. We would've found the kid by his parents if he was, because that's the way Death Eater's minds work." The coroner explained, and Dumbledore sighed with a nod, "you haven't found Harry Potter yet, have you?" 

"We aren't -" 

"No, we haven't." Dumbledore cut off Minister Fudge, who glared at him, "if you see him, please contact us. We put out an article in the newspaper this morning about his disappearance." 

"Did those muggles he live with die?" 

"No, they seemed almost happy that he was gone." Dumbledore sighed, then said, "thank you for your information on the Malfoys. We'll be in touch." 

The coroner nodded and Dumbledore shook Fudge's hand, then apparated back to Lupin's house. When he arrived, Sirius was sitting with Remus, his head in his hands. 

"Did you find anything out?" Remus asked softly, and Dumbledore sighed, sitting down across from the two. 

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were killed. Draco's nowhere to be found." Dumbledore paused, thinking, "I think Lucius might've kidnapped both Harry and his son and put them somewhere. I don't know why, but it seems odd that both of the kids should turn up missing for no apparent reason." 

"This is stupid! Why are we just sitting here? I'm going out to find him." Sirius stood up and changed into his dog form, but Remus grabbed him roughly by the neck. 

"You aren't going out there alone, Sirius. You-Know-Who is attacking everywhere now. Just stay here. We don't know where the hell Harry is or anything." 

Sirius barked at him and bit Remus's wrist. Remus jumped back, grabbing his cut arm. He retaliated by kicking Sirius, who whimpered and growled. Dumbledore rose to stop the two immature Marauders when the front door opened. Snape entered the house, and Sirius bolted outside and ran off down the street. 

"Great. Good going, Severus. Now we've lost Sirius too." Remus rolled his eyes, grabbing his wand and fixing his cut up arm. 

"Where'd he go? After Potter?" Snape asked, shutting the front door and walking further into the house. 

"Yeah." Remus sat down and put his head in his hands, "everyone's going to get lost looking for him. He's probably in the most obvious place." 

Snape sat down next to Dumbledore and said, "there was an attack in the Blasket Islands a while ago. The whole town was murdered. Both muggles and wizards are gone. The Ministry's aurors just found the whole lot of them blown up. It's raining like crazy over there, so the only thing they can do right now is try and clear up the bodies before they get damaged in the rain." 

Dumbeldore sighed, staring at his folded hands unhappily, "we need to get Harry back." 

"Any news on the Malfoys?" Snape asked, playing with his fingers (A/N: bad fucking images..whoa, bad..), keeping his eyes downward. 

"Narcissa and Lucius are dead. No word on Draco yet." Dumbledore replied with another sigh, "maybe everyone's just hiding. Harry might've known this was coming because he can see things in his dreams." 

"I hope so." Remus said, but his tone was unconvincing. They all knew Harry had been kidnapped, but didn't want to admit it aloud. 

**-----*-----**

Draco limped through the trees. He'd only been gone fifteen minutes and seen that they were on an island. That explained the rain. So they were stuck on the stupid island because wizards didn't like apparating to and from rainy places. 

His thoughts, which only consisted of, _stupid Potter had to get sick so now I don't have a robe_ and _it's so fucking cold out here_, were interrupted when he came into a clearing. Smoke billowed from burnt down houses, and it was deserted. Draco rushed to the first house, which was mostly intact, and burst into the front door. The fireplace was crushed, so it wouldn't be good for travelling by Floo. 

A copy of the mornings _Daily Prophet_ lied on a table. Draco picked it up and gasped. A picture of his manor was on the front, and it was blown up. He read the article and dropped the paper. His parents were both dead. 

Angrily, Draco threw the table over onto it's side. He caught a plate of food on the counter - it must've been breakfast time when the house had been blown up. He grabbed the food then set it on the table beside the newspaper. Digging around through the cupboards, he found a tray, so he took it out and put the plate of food and newspaper on it. 

He went to the fireplace and grabbed as much wood ad he could get, then put it next to the tray on the table. Then, he walked down the hall. A dead owl was on it's side in front of a door, and Draco pushed it away and walked inside the room. On the bed, there was a huge plush comforter. Draco hesitated, but he couldn't take it. He didn't have the room. 

In the closet there were some thick robes, so he grabbed a couple and a pillow from the bed and left the room. He folded the robes and placed them over the food (bacon and sausages), the put the wood ontop of it. He placed the pillow ontop of it and picked up the heavy platter. He didn't have much far to walk, and on his way down the small cliff, he'd found a trail (he discovered it the hard way). 

He stepped outside into the pouring rain and looked around. No one was out there, just like before he'd gone in. For a second, he wondered if he should just stay in the house and bring Harry down from the cave, but he decided against it because if Death Eaters had attacked, they'd be back to see if anyone else was alive. Draco decided he'd come back, though, for more things later on. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want Harry to be killed. 

When he reached their cave, Harry was still shivering madly from the cold. Draco set the tray down and grabbed the pillow, going over to Harry. 

"Here, I found this in a house." Draco dropped it down ontop of Harry's chest, but Harry couldn't move, "okay.." Draco helped Harry up and put the pillow under his head, "there. I got us some food and wood, too. There were a couple really thick robes that I got for you." 

"For me?" Harry asked weakly, cracking a smile, even though it was still dark, "why would you do something nice for me?" 

"If I was as sick as you are, you'd do it for me." Draco shrugged, throwing the wood in a heap near Harry, "give me those matches." Harry struggled to sit up and dug into his pocket, then tossed the book of matches to Draco, who lit a small fire. 

Harry gasped as the light illuminated Draco's face and bare arms, "what happened to you?" 

"Oh, uh, nothing." Draco turned his face and bent down, picking up the robes. He tossed one to Harry and pulled his wet clothes off, then threw the other robe on, "I got us some food, too. I'll go back later on to look through the other houses." 

"What happened?" 

"There was a Death Eater attack. Everything down there is gone. I didn't want to bring you down there either because God forbid they come again and kill you off too." Draco drawled, handing the plate to Harry. 

"I'm not hungry." Harry pushed it away, curling up in a ball again. Draco sighed and sat down next to the fire, and began to eat the food in silence. 

When he was done, he stared out at the rain, thinking about what everyone in London was doing now that Harry wasn't there. Harry started coughing from his corner, shivering more despite the robes and fire. Draco licked his lips and crawled over to Harry, putting his arms around him. 

"What are you..?" 

"Body heat." Draco explained quietly, "just shut up, Potter." 

"I thought you didn't want to get sick?" Harry asked, coughing so hard it made Draco wince, feeling sorry for him. 

"I said shut up Potty." Draco snapped, but pulled him closer, trying his best to push his own thoughts away. 

_This feels..right._ Draco admitted, but mentally kicked himself, deciding it was because they were in the middle of an oncoming hurricane and he wanted to be as warm as he could. 

Plus, if Harry did die out here, Draco didn't want to be accused of not trying to help him stay alive. 

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, relaxing a little into Draco's warmth, "why are you being so nice?" 

"I told you, " Draco snapped, "if you died it'd be my fault." 

Harry didn't hear him. He had fallen asleep. Draco sighed, perfectly content, but he'd never admit that to himself or Harry. 

Within moments, Harry's breathing and the rythymatic sound of rain lulled Draco into a deep sleep. 

**-----*-----**

Sirius followed the aurors he'd been chasing after for days now. They seemed to taken a liking to the dog, unaware of who it really was. They fed him and watered him when he needed it, but never once thought about the dog being a person, much less Sirius Black. 

But he kept following them. More and more attacks were happening on small villages and towns, and Sirius had a theory. If he followed the aurors everywhere they went, cleaning up after the Death Eaters, he'd eventually find Harry. 

He met up with the group of aurors in Ireland. He couldn't remember where. All he remembered was sitting at the camp the aurors had made, and listened to them talk about how it was raining too much on an island near by to go and search the place. 

Whenever the aurors apparated, one of them, who was especially fond of the dog he'd appropriately named Casper, would hold him and taken the dog with him. He was like a lost spirit, drifting with them from place to place, because he'd obviously lost the only family he had in one of the attacks. So the man had taken him in. 

Every night the group of 20 or so aurors would set up a camp. An owl will come during supper, and Sirius whimpers, pawing at the man who'd taken a liking to him, wanting to see the paper himself. They'd be sent to another village to help clean up. During the clean up times, Sirius would run off and search the area, then run back to the village where they'd be waiting for him. 

Right now, he was sniffing the ground, hoping to be close to his Godson, but to no avail. For the past hour he'd been thinking it was all pointless, and that Harry was impossible to find. 

Rain clouds loomed overhead, blown in from the Blasket Islands. There was a hurricane on it's way, and they had to find a secured location to put up a whole bunch of charms to protect themselves from the rain for the next couple of days. Sirius whimpered, looking up at the dark sky, afraid no owl would come. 

"It's okay, boy, " the friendly auror scratched Sirius behind the ears lovingly, "a little rain never hurt nobody." 

Sirius whined as the group pulled off to the side of the road in a clearing. They all looked around and started putting up protection charms before making up camp. Sirius sniffed the dirt, but couldn't catch the scent of his Godson. He let out another whine, lying down beside chairs that had been conjured up. 

"Jack, are you going to keep that mutt with us for the whole trip?" An auror asked the friendly one, speaking for the first time since the previous day. It had been depressing, coming and going from village to village, finding destroyed homes. No one talked much. 

"Aye, the little guy lost his home somewhere along the way. He's a good dog, and I think he may come in useful eventually." Jack replied, scratching Sirius' ears again, "isn't that right, Casper?" 

Sirius barked and licked the mans hands, and he smiled and put a dish of turkey (the aurors apparated back and forth throughout the day for necessities) in front of the dog. Jack leaned back in his chair, looking up at the dark sky. 

"You guys don't suppose Harry Potter has been, well, you know, do you?" An auror asked, and Sirius' ears picked up at the sound of his Godson's name. 

"We can't make assumptions, Thom, you know that." Another auror said, "but I think the only reason You-Know-Who's attacking is because he knows the boy probably won't come back." 

Thom nodded before saying, "I think he's dead. Nobody's seen any sign of him in almost a week. He might still be under the debris of his house. Ministry said in the last letter they sent this morning that they're still working on the site." 

"Well, I don't believe any of it." Jack declared, eating his food, some dropping from his mouth, landing on his beard, "if Potter died, don't you think we would've found the body, or Yeh-Know-Who attacked some place real big instead of small villages? I think the boy's still alive, we just don't know where yet." 

Sirius licked the plate clean and stood up. He was about to turn around and go into the woods that surrounded them when there was a flash of lightening. Jack grabbed the dog by the back of his neck. 

"I don't think yeh should be goin' out there tonight, boy. Much too dangerous, even for dogs. Go lay down right next to the fire there and rest up. There's nothin' out here for yeh anyway." Jack pet the dog on the head, then pushed him toward the fire in the center of the circle of aurors. 

Sirius whined and collapsed tiredly on the ground, making a mental note to get up early in the morning to search the area. The aurors continued to talk, their talking fading when Sirius fell asleep. 

**-----*-----**

Harry rolled over in his sleep, burrying his head unknowingly into Draco's chest. He coughed into the warm fabric, then breathed heavily, exhausted. Draco just lied there, holding him, wondering how long it'd take for Harry to notice. 

"You smell good considering how long we've been here." Harry mumbled, and Draco pulled his arms away quickly, "why'd you do that?" Harry opened his eyes, staring at the back of Draco's robes, "Draco?" 

"Leave me alone, Potter." Draco snapped, sitting in his corner. The light from the almost burned out fire danced across Draco's face. 

Harry struggled to get up, but managed to get onto his feet, walking over to where Draco was. Draco buried his head in his hands, hoping to avoid Harry at all costs. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, but before Draco could say anything, he said, "and don't say nothing, because it's obviously hurting you really bad. Just tell me, okay? I don't want you to.." 

He trailed off as Draco raised his head, moving his bruised face into the light. Harry bit his lip and tentatively reached a hand out to the bruised eye, touching it lightly. Draco winced, but didn't pull back. 

"Is this why you've been such a jerk?" 

"Not entirely." Draco let out a bitter laugh, putting his head ontop of his knees, "I just didn't want you to see me like this. You probably thought I was a rich boy who got everything I wanted while my parents loved me and showered me with gifts and love and happiness." 

"Kind of, yeah." Harry nodded a bit, "but..what happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco replied, and Harry began to protest when he said, "there's a little food left over there if you want some. I'll go back later on if you need anything else." 

"Oh, okay." Harry glanced at the plate of bacon by the fire, then back at Draco, "thanks." 

Draco barely nodded, putting his head back on his knees, hiding his face again. Harry moved over next to the fire and picked at the food, taking only a few bites before he went back to his corner and curled up, thinking about what Draco must've gone through every summer. 

**

-----*-----

**

The castle was deserted, just as it should be. The ghosts were entertaining themselves elsewhere. Filch was gone for the holidays, but not before he had Dumbledore put cleaning charms on the trophy room so Peeves didn't destroy it. Most of the teachers had gone home for the holidays, leaving behind the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. 

Only one teacher remained. Professor Snape had taken it upon himself to go through every single dorm in the Gryffindor House to see if there was any evidence that Potter might've just run away. He'd found notes of every kind, in fact. A suicide note addressed to Dean Thomas from one extremely depressed Seamus Finnigan, but threw it to the side in an attempt to find anything from Harry. There was nothing there from him. 

Now, Snape was pacing the hallway beside the moving staircases. 

_One, two, three, four,_ he counted in his head, his hands clasped tightly behind his back, _eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, turn_. 

For fifteen minutes he'd been pacing, trying to think of any incident during the past school year that might've upset Harry. Of course, Snape insulted him often enough, but he didn't think Harry took it seriously. Nothing came to mind. He'd never once seen Harry upset over what had happened, except for the tournament. 

"But the tournament wouldn't have made him run away!" Snape said to nobody, stopping in the middle of the hallway, "would it?" 

Even if he had run away for that reason, it didn't get them much closer to finding him. Snape didn't know anything about Potter or his lifestyle at home. In fact, nobody did. He realized sadly that nobody cared to pay attention to the details surrounding his summer life, much less school life. Everyone only cared about the boy's health, because Voldemort could've attacked at any time, and having a sick Golden Boy would do nobody any good. 

Harry Potter had been used, and now that he was gone, no one had a clue as to where he was, and if he ran away or not. It was obvious his house had been attacked, but how were they sure he didn't do it himself? 

Snape sighed to himself and made his way back to the Gryffindor House to see if he'd missed anything earlier. 

While he combed through the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus Lupin sat down with his copy of today's _Daily Prophet_, and Dumbledore had a meeting with the Ministry of Magic concerning Draco and Harry's disappearance. Sirius Black, in his dog form, slept peacefully with the other aurors, dreaming of his school days, nipping at Lupin's werewolf form while the stag pretended to step on the rat. 

And during all this, Harry Potter was in a cold, wet cave, drifting off into a sleep that he wouldn't wake from again. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot!

TAKES PLACE AFTER 4TH YEAR.

**

By Your Side

**

**-----*-----**

"Harry?" Draco asked lightly, shaking the shivering boy. He was so hot, "Harry, wake up." 

A coughing fit was the only reply Draco got, and his stomach dropped. He wasn't answering. 

"Wake up, Harry. Come on, you need to eat _something_. It's been five days." Draco said softly, shaking him more. Harry remained still, except for his chest rising and falling with painful breaths, "please wake up. Harry, you need to get up right now." 

Draco could feel himself start to panic, but he forced himself to remain as calm as he could. He continued to shake Harry, the light from the lightening illuminating his pale face. Sweat trickled from his head, dripping from his hair. Draco put his hand on his forehead, smoothing back the dripping ends. The broken glasses were on the ground behind his head. They'd had no use after they had arrived. 

"Wake up, Harry." Draco repeated, smoothing the hair back again, "I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to be awake for me. Open your eyes." When Harry didn't open his eyes or even make a sound indicating he was awake, Draco's chest tightened, "_wake up_ Harry! Please, wake up!" He started shaking him harder, panic rising quicker, "you have to get up. Please Harry, _please_ get up. I'll get you down into a dry place if only you _get the hell up_." 

But Harry continued to lie on his side, his face toward the wall, Draco to his back. Draco let out a strangled cry, afraid for the Gryffindor's life. He kept shaking him until he broke down into sobs on his chest. 

"Wake up, please. Please Harry, I need you to wake up. I-I, " Draco kept sobbing, "I love you. I always have. God, Harry, get _**up**_. Please, just do it..just..just please Harry." 

Lightening flashed through the sky, and Draco pushed Harry onto his back. Draco wiped his own face dry before sitting Harry upright. His head fell onto his chest, but Draco payed no attention. He struggled to get Harry to stand up. The Gryffindor weighed next to nothing, and Draco was glad he was taller than him. 

He picked Harry up and started toward the entrance of the cave. The winds were picking up, and he guessed he had a good half an hour before the hurricane would strike. So he began his descent down the slippery dirt trail down to the bottom of the small cliff. The trail toward the end was all mud, and Draco tried to jump over it, but he ended up falling, getting both he and Harry more dirty. Draco cursed, and stood up again, continuing to walk despite the pain shooting through his legs. 

Harry remained still, his breathing the only thing that told Draco he was still alive. That's all he needed, though, to keep going. Harry needed to be in warmth, no matter how dangerous it was. Anything would be warmer than the place they were in now. 

He walked in the direction of the village, but slowed down because his arms were getting weaker with the passing second. Harry started coughing into his chest as rain began to pour down. The winds were picking up, but not enough to be considered hurricane weather. Draco pushed his way through the trees that surrounded the village, pulling Harry closer the best he could. Harry was slipping from the amount of rain, and his shivering was worse, making it harder for Draco to get a grip on him. 

"Come on, you need to get up, Harry, so we can get inside." Draco said, but his words were blown away by the wind, and he continued to push his way toward the village. 

And when he did, relief fled throughout his body. He rushed to the nearest house, the one he'd been at a day before, and pushed the door open. It wasn't warm inside, but not nearly as cold as it was outside. He stumbled to the back room where he'd seen the bed, dropped Harry into a sitting position on a chair, and began undressing him from the soaking wet clothes. 

_Oh, God, he's so sick._ Draco thought as his shaky fingers unbuttoned the robe and he slid it off, revealing Harry's thin muggle clothes, _I'd be damned if he survives this._ He dismissed the thought as he took off the soaking wet shirt. Harry remained still, his chest rumbling with every breath. Draco grabbed a towel from the floor, not caring if it was dirty, and began drying Harry's hair, chest and arms. 

The soaking jeans dripping onto the carpeted floor, and Draco tried his best to get them off. It took a few minutes of trying, but he managed and dried his shaking legs. Draco stood up and walked to the closet with the thick robes and grabbed one, hurrying back to Harry. 

"You're going to be okay, Harry, I promise." Draco said, forcing a smile as he pulled the robe over his head, then dropped back onto his chest. Draco bit his lip as he got Harry's arms through the designated holes and picked him up again, bringing him to the bed, "you'll be warm in no time." 

He pulled the blankets tightly around Harry, and was glad to see his shivering was reduced immensly from the warmth. There wasn't a fireplace in the bedroom, something most wizards had in case of an emergency, but even if there was, it would probably be destroyed. Draco couldn't do much about the heat, but he decided to start going through drawers and the debris, hoping to find a wand. 

So he began his search while Harry soaked in as much heat as he could. 

**

-----*-----

**

The next day, as the rain began clearing up, the group of aurors (whom Sirius discovered were really a search party for Draco and Harry, but cleaned up when they were told) received an owl from the Minister, telling them of yet another attack. 

"Damnit, this has got to be the tenth attack in the past two days!" Thom threw the letter onto the ground, "on the Blasket Islands again. Not far from where the first attack had been." 

Sirius whined loudly, pawing at Jack's leg, who looked down at the dog. Sirius wagged his tail, whining louder. 

"When are we going?" Another auror asked Thom, who had begun taking down their fort. 

"As soon as we clean up." Thom replied quietly, "but it's raining like crazy over there, too. They've got the outside of a hurricane, so we have to dress appropriately." 

"Charms?" 

"Yes, Jack, using charms." Thom answered automatically. His nerves were obviously shot, and everyone remained silent, except for when they were putting charms around themselves to keep from getting wet. 

Jack knelt down beside the dog, petting him lovingly, "you want protection, too, Casper?" Sirius barked, licking his hands, and Jack smiled. He put the charm around the black dog before Thom took the charm off the surrounding area. Rain beat down on them within seconds, but they remained dry. 

The friendly auror picked up the black dog as everyone apparated with small 'pops' to the Blasket Islands. Sirius, at first, wondered how dense Jack could've been. Real animals couldn't apparate like this. Animagi could, but not real animals. Maybe the man was either extremely dense, or they all knew (they all had to have noticed) that it was really a person. Nobody said anything, though, because the dog was obviously looking for someone, and using a dog to help find Harry or Draco was good. So they let it be. 

Rain poured down heavily, and would've instantaneously soaked them from head to toe if they hadn't had charms. Sirius put his head down, and began sniffing the mud, and was about to follow the aurors when he caught a scent. 

_Harry's_ scent. 

Sirius barked madly, grabbing the attention of everyone. They watched as the dog sniffed the area, barked more, and took off in a direction of a small cliff. The aurors followed the dog curiously, considering in the days they'd been with the dog, he'd never done this before. They followed his barking until they came to the cliff. There was a cave inside, and the dog was sniffing madly around until he found the trail leading up. He ran up and inside the cave, barked, then whined. 

It was empty. 

The aurors entered the cave, and were surprised to see the pile of wood from a long burned out fire and a drenched robe. 

"Someone's been here recently." Thom observed the obvious, looking at the plate of food, and platter beside the wood. A pillow was in the corner where Sirius was burying his head into, whining loudly, "I bet it's Potter. Come on, he's got to be in the area still." 

Jack, with lots of persuasion, got Sirius back on his feet to help them search the area. The dog slid down the trail, splashing in the mud that didn't dirty him, and began sniffing his way through the forest. He'd been tired only moments ago, but now his adrenaline was rushing and he knew Harry was around. The aurors followed, calling out to Harry, but it was to no avail. The winds pushed their calls away, but they continued to do it as Sirius led them through the woods. 

They came to the village of the first attacks. Sirius barked and ran up to the door where he met up with another scent of.. 

Sirius whined, pawing at the door. The scent was of a Malfoy's, and he knew Draco had to be here too. He barked at the aurors, who pushed the front door open. They entered the house, looking around carefully as Sirius bolted into the hallway and into the bedroom where Harry was asleep on the bed, and Draco was asleep in a chair beside it. He barked again, shaking Draco from his sleep, and he looked around frantically. 

Aurors entered the bedroom and sighed in relief, their eyes setting upon the bruised and tired Slytherin and the deathly ill Gryffindor. 

Sirius jumped onto the bed, licking Harry's face lovingly, but Harry didn't move. Again, Sirius did it, but Harry still didn't wake. He whined, putting his head on Harry's chest. 

"It's no use." Draco whispered hoarsly, "he's in a coma." 

**-----*-----**

"Mum?" Ron rubbed his eyes, walking into the living room and tiredly falling onto the couch beside his mother, "mum, is something wrong?" 

"N-no." Mrs. Weasley answered, staring at the floor, wringing her hands as Mr. Weasley sat in the reclining chair, doing the same. 

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking up at the clock to make sure his brother's were okay. Percy was still at work, but it didn't surprise Ron in the least, even if it was almost midnight. He'd been waken up when his mom started sobbing a few minutes before. 

"Where are your brothers?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking up at his son. 

"Asleep." Ron answered, standing up, "what's going on? Was there another attack?" 

"Nobody we know was in it, son." Mr. Weasley said softly, standing up too. Ron racked his brain, trying to think of why they'd be so upset when it struck him. Harry. 

"Is Harry okay?" Ron looked up at his father, who hesitated and looked down at Molly, who buried her head in her hands and started crying again, "mum, dad? Harry's not..right? Right?" He began to grow panicked, and Mr. Weasley put his hand on Ron's shoulder. 

"We've found Draco Malfoy and Harry. Draco's at Hogwarts and Harry's at St. Mungo's for medical attention." 

"What happened? Is he okay? Why at St. Mungos?" Ron stared at his father, his pulse racing as tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them back rapidly, "he's alright, isn't he? You-Know-Who didn't get to him, right?" 

"We don't know anything about what happened, except that he's very sick." Mr. Weasley sighed, licking his lips as Molly looked up at the two, "they're going to bring Harry to Hogwarts in the afternoon." 

"Can I see him?" Ron asked, taking a step back. It was just too much right now. 

"Tomorrow evening when he's settled in, I'll take you down there." Mr. Weasley hesitated, "but Ron, he won't be awake." 

"Why?" 

"Somewhere along the line in the past week he'd gone into a coma. Draco Malfoy was with him, and -" 

"THAT GIT HURT HARRY?!" Ron screamed angrily, and his father grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"_No_, that's not what happened." He snapped, pulling his son into a hug, "Draco saved him, Ron. You should be happy that Harry's alive." 

"Barely!" Ron cried out, and his mother began to sob again, "I want to see Harry now. Not tomorrow, now." 

"He can't see visitors, Ron. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." 

"What's Draco doing?" Ron pulled back, wiping his face quickly, "what's he doing at Hogwarts?" 

"Resting. He has nowhere else to go. His mother and father were killed. So, he'll be at Hogwarts for a few weeks until the Ministry can find either some family or a homeless shelter for him to go to." 

Mrs. Weasley stood up, wiping her face, "I don't want that boy going to a homeless shelter. He saved Harry! He shouldn't be forced into a place where he'll barely be fed and Merlin knows what else!" 

"There's nowhere else for him to go, Molly. That's just the way it'll have to be. Just like when Harry's better, he'll be taken to the Dursley's again under Fudge's rule." Arthur sighed, shaking his head, "as much as I want to bring Harry here, or put him somewhere safe, I can't. It's not my choice." 

Ron turned and fled up the stairs angrily. Harry was sick and in the hospital and what did people do? They decided to throw him back at his aunt and uncle's place. Ron kicked his bedroom door open and sat down at his desk to begin writing Hermione of the events, but eventually, tears found their way out and he put his head down and cried for his best friend. 

**

-----*-----

**

"LET ME GO!" Draco screamed, thrashing around, trying to get out of Snape's strong hold, "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO SEE HIM!" 

"He's fine! Stop..moving..around!" Snape hissed, tightening his hold around Draco, who had just woken up in the Hospital Wing. 

"He wasn't fine when I was with him." Draco said, but gave into the embrace, shivering and fighting back tears. 

He had waken up and immediately began to get out of bed to search for Harry, and Snape had grabbed hold of him. Somehow they ended up on the floor, Snape holding the now shaking boy as he grasped Snape's robe in his fists. 

"You need rest, Draco. After you rest, then you will see Potter -" 

"Harry." Draco corrected, his voice small, "his name is Harry." 

"You will see Harry tomorrow, I promise. You need to sleep. It's nearly midnight." Snape said softly, but Draco would have none of it. He continued to shake in his embrace, clutching the front of his robes, "get up onto the bed, and I'll have a sleeping potion brought to you." 

"I want Harry." Draco whimpered into his chest, "I can't sleep without Harry." 

Snape bit his lip, wishing with all his heart Draco was only in shock from being in the cold for so long. He picked Draco up and put him on the bed, prying Draco's fingers from his robes, and jumped out of the way when Draco let out a strangled cry, trying to grab at him again. 

The professor stood up and turned around to grab a potion for Draco and let out a started gasp. Dumbledore smiled, approaching him with the potion in his hand. He handed it to Draco, who greedily drank it, then turned to Snape. 

"Sorry if I scared you." Dumbledore locked his arm through Snape's and started to the door, "Draco will be fine. Poppy will watch him until we're back. Now, did you get any information from Draco?" 

"The only thing he told me was that he loved Harry." Snape winced at the comment, "I'm just assuming it's because he spent the past week with Potter and now that he's back into civilization.." he trailed off. 

"I don't think that's it." Dumbledore smiled at the man, "maybe Draco does love Harry. We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." 

Snape changed the subject so that he didn't have to think of Draco loving _Potter_, "is Harry alive and well, now that he's gotten as much caring at the hospital that one could get?" 

"Severus, " Dumbledore's smile faded and he stopped the man in the hall, "you've been taking excellent care of Draco since the moment he got back. I'm going to take into consideration the fact that you have no idea what's going on with either of them at this moment, but _please_ refrain from trying to insult him." 

"What happened with him?" Snape asked, noticing the lack of enthusiasm from the elderly man, "he didn't croak, did he?" 

"_Severus_." Dumbledore repeated, "please quit with the comments. Now is not the time nor place for you to be insulting someone who isn't here. And no, Harry hasn't died yet. But, " Dumbledore sucked in a deep breath, turning his gaze to the floor, "they're suspecting he'll pass away within the next few days." 

Snape opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Once more he tried, but nothing came out. This went on a moment before he managed to say, "Potter's going to die?" 

"Most likely, yes." Dumbledore sighed softly, "it's a shame, really. All he had was a cold at first, right before he'd been kidnapped. Dursley said he'd almost punished Harry for getting sick on a beautiful summer day, " the elderly man bit his lip sadly, "it turned into the flu, then pnemonia. His body has weakened so much now. It'll be a miracle if he pulls out of his coma and lives." 

"C-coma? Potter's.." Snape trailed off, putting his head in his hands, "we're all doomed." 

Dumbledore had no reassuring words for the man, only put his hand on his arm before pulling him into a hug. Something they both needed. 

**

-----*-----

**

"You see, " Voldemort paced in front of his Death Eaters, "Potter is back, but barely. I thank you all for that. You will not be punished because of the fact he'd been found. You all let the werewolf go, thinking we had no use for him. We did." 

"But, sir, Lucius had let him -" 

"_CRUCIO!_" Voldemort screamed at the Death Eater who had rudely interrupted, "when will you learn, Avery? Lucius Malfoy payed for letting the werewolf go. He's 6 feet under, in fact. But that's beside the point. I want you to get the werewolf for me, because once Potter's dead, the werewolf will be helpful in taking over the Wizarding World." he took the curse off of his follower, "you shall not know what the werewolf has. Just bring him to me as soon as Potter's gone." 

"We can get him now, my Lord." A Death Eater said, clearing his throat, "if he's just heard of Potter's state.." 

"It won't work until Potter's gone. Then the werewolf would be more willing to come." Voldemort said calmly, "I don't care what you do, but I want the werewolf the moment Potter's dead! Spies in the hospital, spies in Hogwarts, connections in Hogsmeade-everything. Now, go." 

Everyone bowed before apparating away, leaving behind their master with his snake. Nagini was wrapping herself around Voldemort's chair, resting her head on his shoulder, staring at the emptiness of the room. Voldemort laughed into the empty room. 

"Soon, Potter, you'll be completely out of my way, and I'll have the werewolf.." 


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot!

TAKES PLACE AFTER 4TH YEAR.

**

By Your Side

**

**-----*-----**

Draco woke up the next afternoon as people talked and fussed over something. He rolled over, his muscles aching horribly, and let out a quiet groan. Someone walked over to him, and put their hand on his forehead. 

"He's getting a fever too." the person announced, and Draco struggled to open his eyes. Madam Pomfrey had her hand on his forehead while Snape and Dumbledore stood behind her, watching him curiously. 

"Where..where.." Draco blinked, trying to sit upright. Madam Pomfrey gently pushed him down, though, and he obeyed, relaxing into the warmth. 

"You're in Hogwarts, Draco." Dumbledore said softly, stepping into Pomfrey's spot as she walked to the cupboard to get a potion for him. 

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked, forcing his heavy eyelids up to look at Dumbledore, "can I see him?" 

Sleep was a comforting feeling, so he closed his eyes and his head dropped to the side, almost immediately knocking him out. Poppy came up to the bed and sighed with a smile, watching her exhausted patient. 

Snape sat down beside Draco's bed as Dumbledore turned to go speak with Sirius and Remus, who were beside Harry's bed. He had been transferred to the school to be, as the doctors put it, more comfortable when he passes. Dumbledore silently agreed as he came up to the two adults. Sirius was in his dog form on the bed, sleeping, while Remus sat in a chair beside Harry's bed. 

"He's so sick, Albus." Remus said softly, not looking up at the elderly man, "so, so sick." 

"I know." Dumbledore sighed, putting his hand on Remus's shoulder, "but he looks very comfortable, and stopped shivering." 

"How's Draco doing?" Remus finally looked up, revealing his tired eyes. 

"He'll be fine. He's got a fever, but he'll pull out of it." Dumbledore looked down at Harry, who's pale skin looked just as white as the sheets, "you should thank Draco when he's awake." 

"I will." Remus nodded, looking back at Harry with a sigh, "what do you think, Albus? Do you think Harry can survive this?" 

"He's very ill, Remus." Dumbledore told him quietly, "if he survives this, I'd be very surprised and proud." 

"He's only fourteen." Remus put his head in his hands, "he's only fourteen." he repeated, "and he's been through so much. After all he's been through, a _cold_ is going to kill him? I don't get it." 

Dumbledore didn't have anything reassuring to say, so he just nodded and watched Harry. They sat in silence for five minutes, just soaking up the quiet until Sirius was startled awake. He jumped up on the bed and spun around, facing the door, growling deep in his throat at the door. Dumbledore rose, pulling out his wand, when Ron burst into the door and slid to a stop beside Harry's bed. 

"Is he okay? Is he awake?" Ron asked as Sirius let out a growl and lied down again, putting his head down on his paws, staring intently at Harry. 

"He's not awake, Ron." Remus shook his head, "but thank you for being here." 

The rest of the Weasley's showed up but stayed in the hall. Dumbledore smiled and told them to come in, and they quietly entered. 

"It's alright. You won't wake anyone up." Dumbledore said softly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped up to Harry's bed, Ginny behind them. 

Fred and George, however, went up to Draco's bed. In George's hand he carried a card, and placed it on the bedside table. They sat something to Snape, and the professor nodded. Fred sighed, said something to Snape, who thanked them quietly. The twins turned and walked back to the family. 

"Snape says Draco's most likely going to be shipped off to an orphanage." George told his mother quietly, who looked over at Draco's bed sympathetically. 

Remus looked up sharply at Dumbledore, "he's going to be sent to an abusive shelter after he saved Harry's life?" 

"It's not abusive, Remus." 

"Yes it is!" Remus stood up from his chair, "I'll take Draco in. He doesn't deserve to be put somewhere after he just saved Harry from freezing to death out there!" 

"Remus, " Dumbledore sighed, "he kept Harry warm, but didn't _save_ him." 

"He didn't _save_ Harry?! Harry would've frozen to death if Draco hadn't done something about it." Remus narrowed his eyes at the elderly man, "you just want Harry to die." 

"_Remus_!" Mr. Weasley said sternly, "cut it out." 

The professor glared at Dumbledore and everyone else before stalking out of the Hospital Wing. Frustrated, he passed a man that he recognized as a new professor, but ignored him when he asked what was wrong. All he did was continue onward toward his office to be alone. 

**

-----*-----

**

"Mr. Lupin may be easier to catch now, master." 

"I don't want him now." Voldemort hissed, "I want him as soon as Potter is dead. With Potter gone, his werewolf instincts will be dull and he won't suspect trouble." 

"I just came from visiting Potter, sir. He's as good as dead. Why can't I just bring him back now?" 

"Because, Stone, Potter has ways of bouncing back. He's stronger and more magical than you think, and his magic can easily nurse him back to health without the aide of medicines. Now, go." 

----- 

"REMUS!" 

The scream echoed through the whole Infirmary, and startled everyone. Draco bolted upright from his sleep, Sirius was on his feet, and Snape had run to Harry's bedside. Harry was screaming out Lupin's name, his body thrashing violently. Madam Pomfrey was in the room within an instant, beside Snape, as they both tried to soothe him. 

"Remus is alright." Madam Pomfrey said softly, brushing his bangs back. Harry's eyes bolted around the room frantically, trying to get out of the hold Snape had on him, "I'll go get him for you. Calm down, Harry, calm down." 

"Remus! I need Remus!" Harry whimpered, tiring himself out. Snape backed away uneasily, thoughts running through his head. The first one being 'why is Harry awake?'. He turned to go get Dumbledore and Remus. 

"Is he okay?" Draco asked groggily, walking the short distance from his bed to Harry's. Harry looked up at Draco wide eyed, "is he?" 

"He's fine." Madam Pomfrey answered, her voice shaking, "absolutely fine." She waved her wand over Harry's body, shaking her head, "nothing's wrong with him now. He's..he's..completely better." 

Draco stared down at Harry, who stared back up at him in turn. No words were spoken when Harry moved over in his bed. Sirius, in his dog form, was standing at the foot of the bed, not knowing what to do. Draco crawled under the blankets, unaware of Pomfrey and Sirius giving them scowls, and he wrapped his arms around Harry. 

"See, they said you're better." Draco said, more to himself than to Harry, trying to grasp the news, "you aren't going to die!" 

Snape entered the room again with Dumbledore and another man behind him. Dumbledore was at the bedside and paid no attention to Draco as he himself began waving his wand over Harry's body. He gasped slightly, his eyes wide. 

"This boy is completely cured. That's impossible." Dumbledore said in awe, and Sirius let out a small whine, "there's absolutely nothing wrong with him, is there Poppy?" 

"Nothing I've found. I felt a fever, but that was it." She answered, her expression matching one of Dumbledore's, and probably Sirius's, if he was in human form. 

"He's bloody Harry Potter." Snape sneered, "of course he was going to live. The boy can do anything, even survive a horrid case of pnemonia. What did you all expect? That he'd die?" 

"Where's Remus?" Harry croaked, his eyes still moving frantically around the room, "I have to see Remus. Where is he? I need to talk to him." 

"He went to Diagon Alley to make his list for next years term." Snape answered coldly, showing no sympathy for Harry. In fact, he was quite disgusted that Draco Malfoy was holding Harry Potter in his arms, and Harry did nothing to try and escape, "you can speak to him when he's back." 

"But he's in danger." Harry said groggily as Madam Pomfrey helped him down a dreamless sleep potion, "Voldemort wants him.." he trailed off, his eyes closing, and everyone watched as he drifted into sleep. Madam Pomfrey handed Draco a potion, which he studied for a moment. 

"You need to go back to your own bed." Snape demanded, but Dumbledore thought otherwise. 

"Harry's terrified right now-that's obvious. Just let them stay like this until later on when Harry's more aware of his surroundings. It can't do much harm, Severus." Dumbledore said softly, patting Snape's shoulder, "now, why don't you join me in a trip to Diagon Alley so we can search for Remus?" 

Snape glared at the two (now) sleeping boys before tearing his eyes away and nodding. Sirius let out a growl at Snape, who tossed him a dirty look. Dumbledore led the way out of the room while Madam Pomfrey smiled at Harry and Draco, shaking her head. 

But, despite the potion, Harry had a dream. Well, not really a dream, but a vision. In this vision, he saw Remus chained to a wall, crying out for someone to help him. He said he needed his Wolfsbane Potion, but nobody was around to care. Harry couldn't help him in this nightmare, even though he frantically tried to catch his attention. He knew, just as Remus did, that something was going to happen soon that put them all in danger. 

**-----*-----**

"He's still got a fever, but he'll pull out. No doubt about it." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, truly amazed. Only hours before, he was an inch from death, "it's a miracle, Albus. I have no idea how he did it." 

"Ancient blood magic." Dumbledore whispered, patting Harry's hand lightly as the boy remained asleep, "his bloodline is old. I'm surprised I even forgot about it." 

"You _forgot_ something?" Snape asked sarcastically, watching Harry and Draco sleep, "what is this blood magic?" 

"Just as it sounds, Severus. The magic that runs through his bloodline is old, but greatly powerful. Just like Voldemort's blood. I don't think he realized Harry was the heir." Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head, "the illness must've triggered something, causing the magic in his blood to begin working. Healing his destroyed immune system and bringing him back up to a healthy level." 

"But if this magic can save him from dying, why didn't it save James?" Remus asked, looking across the bed at Dumbledore sadly. 

"It couldn't. Not from the Killing Curse, no." Dumbledore shook his head, watching as Draco stirred in his sleep, but did not wake, "that is why I forgot about it." 

The group remained silent as the two boys slept on. Remus smiled at Snape, who scowled at Draco unapprovingly before turning his attention back to Harry. 

"Professors?" 

All of the professors turned to the voice. Dumbledore smiled and beckoned the man inside, "I'm glad you've decided to visit Harry before his last moments, however, we've got great news." 

The man walked into the room further, eyeing Harry curiously, "what's the great news?" 

"Something triggered a hidden magic source inside his body, in his blood. It's helping him get better. So Harry's not going to die." 

"That's good." The man smiled down at Harry and Draco, then said, "are they together?" 

"Not that we're aware of." Snape answered coldly, and the man took the point and left it at that, "who _are_ you?" 

"Professor Thanatos. I'm going to be working alongside Professor Lupin during the upcoming term." Thanatos explained, and Snape narrowed his eyes at him, then turned to Lupin with a sneer. 

"It's because of my lycanthropy. He'll take over the few days before and after my transformation." Lupin explained, and Snape rolled his eyes, turned, and stalked out of the room, "what the hell is wrong with him?" 

Dumbledore didn't say anything but nodded at Draco, who was pulling Harry closer in his sleep. Lupin looked back at Harry and smoothed back the hair from his sweating forehead. Professor Thanatos had his arms folded across his chest, his brow furrowed in concentration. Harry whimpered in his sleep, and shook his head, his mouth parted slightly. Lupin sighed softly, shaking his own head sadly. 

"Where did Snuffles get to?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the silence. Thanatos and Lupin both looked up at him for a moment before turning their attention back to Harry and Draco. 

"He's in my flat, getting some rest." Lupin answered quietly, "Snuffles is my dog, by the way." He told Thanatos, who nodded in understanding, "he's quite fond of Harry. A very intelligent animal." 

"I see." Thanatos gave a small smile, "it must be pretty important to you if you have to have him with you at school." 

"He's like my best friend." Lupin smiled, the small move making his whole face light up, "I grew up with him, kind of." 

Thanatos nodded in understanding, "dogs are very loyal animals. I had one, until.." he trailed off, shrugging, "does Harry live with you?" 

"He will." Lupin smiled proudly down at Harry, "the Ministry decided that the Dursley's was no place for him. They let Harry out of their sight, and he disappeared." 

"That's good then. I'm sure he trusts you very much. Afterall, you're staying by his side when he's sick. Not many people would do that unless they loved the child." Thanatos smiled at the small blush that crept up Lupin's neck, "I never had children of my own, but I did have a nephew I was quite fond of." A dark look passed over Thanatos' face, but it went by unnoticed, "however, I'd love to stay and chat more, but I have to go pick up the materials you've assigned. Nice to meet you, Professor Lupin." He shook Lupin's hand then turned to Dumbledore, "good afternoon, Headmaster." He nodded before leaving the room. 

"What's wrong with Severus?" Lupin asked Dumbledore once Thanatos was gone. They were the only two left in the room, besides the sleeping teenagers in the bed they were beside, "he's acting incredibly assholish." 

"This is his way of showing his concern. Plus, it's very much of a shock to him, I'm sure, to see Draco Malfoy acting like this toward Harry. He's never liked James, and because of that, he doesn't like Harry either." Dumbledore shrugged a little, standing up from his chair and stretching his tired arms and legs. 

"Severus doesn't want to see Draco turn gay." Lupin said simply, shaking his head, "and what's worse than that, he's a Slytherin, and they don't accept that kind of thing. Especially if it's with Harry Potter, right?" 

"Exactly." Dumbledore sighed and watched as Harry's brow creased and he kicked his legs slightly, before relaxing again, "but until Harry's awake, we can't be sure if a relationship will even come of this. Severus is just taking things too hard. He's been concerned for both of the boys the past week, and when Harry was as ill as he'd been, Severus was already planning his death. If Harry dies before Voldemort's gone, Severus is dead as well. Voldemort will go after all of his old followers that betrayed him, and Severus doesn't want to be in _that_ position." Dumbledore folded his hands in front of his stomach. 

"Harry's going to be fine." Lupin said firmly, pushing back Harry's bangs, only to sigh when they fell back, "and Severus will be fine. Nobody will die because of Harry anymore. Cedric will be the only death that he'll have on his conscience. I promise you that." 

Dumbledore walked over to the other side and put his hand on Lupin's shoulder, "you cannot make promises like that on behalf of someone else. Remus, Harry has to defeat Voldemort, and if people are in the way, Voldemort will get rid of them. Harry knows that, he just won't admit it. Which is why, if he feels anything for Draco, you have to stop them from advancing into a relationship." 

"Why?" Lupin looked up, surprised. That had been a completely random comment. Plus, if Harry _did_ feel something for Draco, why would Dumbledore want them to be apart? 

"Draco's going to be in great danger when Voldemort finds out he's still alive. If Harry was in a relationship with him, it wouldn't keep Draco alive very long." Dumbledore squeezed Lupin's shoulder lightly before dropping his hand, "I'm going to check on Severus. Lunch will be soon, if you want to eat." 

"Yes, sir." 

Dumbledore turned and left the room. Lupin stood up and walked over to the window, overlooking the grounds, deep in thought. And Draco shut his eyes tighter, forcing the tears that stung his eyes in. 

**

-----*-----

**

"My Lord, Harry Potter will live." 

"_WHAT_!?" Voldemort screeched, the high pitched sound echoing off the walls, "WHY!?" 

"I don't know why, sir. I have to speak to Albus about it. All I know is last night he was near death and this morning he was extremely better." The man whispered, shaking his head, "I've no idea what to think." 

Voldemort stood up on his feet, his wand drawn in front of his body. He narrowed his eyes and sneered, "you give me information that the boy is going to live afterall, yet you've no idea why? You fool! _CRUTIO_!" 

The man fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. Voldemort walked in a slow circle around the man until he felt it was enough before releasing it. The black-cloaked man breathed heavily from his position on the floor before looking up. 

"I'll find out tonight, master." He whispered before forcing himself off the ground and started toward the door, "I promise you, my Lord." 

"You better." Voldemort hissed, sitting down in his chair, twirling his wand almost threateningly, "you better bring me the news on how this happened. Find out everything you can about the moon cycle, as well. We still need the werewolf, even if Potter's alive. Get out of my sight, Thanatos." 


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot!

TAKES PLACE AFTER 4TH YEAR.

Dedicated to my beta reader, Solo!

"It's easy to despise what you can't get.." 

**

By Your Side

**

Darkness had been suffocating for so long, but now it was dissipating, replacing the coldness to warmth and light. He could see it behind his eyelids. Accompanied with the new feeling of warmth were voices. Familiar ones, as well as one he couldn't place. It sounded like..like..he struggled against the black, trying to strain to hear the man, and maybe see who it was. 

First, he tried to move his arm. It felt heavy, like someone was pushing down on it, and he started to struggle, letting out grunts of frustration. His whole body hurt, like it had been thrown around quite a few times. He tried to push himself onto his back, his arms and legs shooting with pain the whole time. Still, nobody seemed to have noticed the struggling boy, which he was thankful for. He wanted to know what they were talking about. 

The light stung his eyes when he opened them, and he quickly pulled the blanket over his head as he reached for his glasses. When they weren't on the ground - 

He stopped. He was in a bed, and it was warm, and not cold and rainy. Suddenly, he felt like a lost kid, wondering where he was. He began to sit up, and caught part of the conversation. 

"..I don't _know_, Albus! Remus isn't anywhere. He's been missing for days. The full moon was two days ago, and I checked at the Shrieking Shack, hoping to maybe find him there, but he wasn't." 

"Severus, you haven't heard anything, have you? I know you and Remus never got along very well, but.." 

"Are you suggesting I have something to do with this?" Snape asked incredulously. Harry pulled the blanket down to look out. He could make out the figure of four people, standing at the end of the Hospital Wing. 

"I'm not suggesting anything, Severus. I was merely asking. How about you, Professor Thanatos? You haven't seen him lately, have you?" 

"Only the one time, professor, when we were all in here. Right after Harry had been brought in." That was the familiar, yet unfamiliar voice, and Harry tried to stay still, pretending to be asleep, so he could hear the rest. 

"Draco had been brought in too." Snape said defensively, but it was waved off. 

It went silent, then a door opened, and there were footsteps. Then an exasperated Madam Pomfrey said, "Look! Harry's awake because you had to be talking loudly!" 

Everyone walked over to Harry's bedside (well, Harry guessed Snape was kind of tugged along) and Dumbledore immediately launched into questions. 

"Who kidnapped you?" 

"I don't know." Harry mumbled, blinking slowly. He wish he had his glasses with him so he could see their faces. 

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Sirius asked hopefully. Harry wondered why there was a new professor, and why Sirius was in his real form in front of him. 

"He had his mask on." 

"So it was a Death Eater for sure?" 

Someone handed him his glasses, which he gladly put on. With his eyesight greatly improved, he felt better than he had a moment ago. "Pretty sure it was. Why? What happened, and where's Draco and Professor Lupin?" 

Dumbledore glanced at Sirius sidelong, then Snape and the new professor, Thanatos. Snape and Thanatos took the hint and left the bedside quickly. Sirius pulled up a chair, as did Dumbledore, and they sat next to Harry, who looked exhausted. 

"Well, it seems you had been taken from your home a few weeks ago, and left with Draco to die. When Sirius had gotten a hold of you, we were almost positive you'd die overnight. Of course, you didn't, " Dumbledore added with a proud smile. "Draco is fine. He's at his home right now, packing his things. The Ministry has set up a home for him, and he'll be living there until further arrangements could be made. But, " Dumbledore hesitated with a sigh. "We're not sure where Remus is, Harry. You told us a few days ago he was in danger, and then he disappeared." 

"I don't remember.." Harry struggled to bring up any recollection of saying something like that. Dumbledore laughed quietly, shaking his head. 

"You wouldn't. You were pretty stocked up on medical potions. That's why we didn't take the warning seriously, " Dumbledore then glanced at Sirius and looked back at Harry. "Speaking of Sirius, though.." 

Harry, though not amused at the tacky joke, smiled at his Godfather anyway. He remembered when he had been in the cave, freezing, and sick, and all of that, just wishing he could see him again. Now he could, even though he'd probably return to dog form soon. 

"Guess what, " Sirius broke out into a grin, and Harry couldn't help but grin back. "Well, I mean, I should feel really bad about this, you know, but Minister Fudge had been thrown out of office." 

"Why?" Harry sat upright, completely taken aback. His head swam at the sudden rush, and he eased himself back. Sirius watched Harry sympathetically and concerned. 

"Because you and Draco had been kidnapped. Everyone at the Ministry of Magic believed it was his fault for not protecting you better, and they had him overthrown." 

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked, getting impatient. The grin on Sirius' face was still stupidly plastered there. 

"The new Minister of Magic is Arthur Weasley, because the committee felt that he'd try harder to find you, considering Ron's your best friend. And now that you were found, it's only given Arthur more props from the whole Ministry and Wizarding World, which means, " Sirius paused to be dramatic, and Harry wanted to reach out and strangle him, if only he could lift his arms. "Which means that _I'm_ not an escaped convict anymore. I'm free." 

"But..but.." Harry could feel panic start to rise. What if Mr. Weasley was overthrown for some reason, and Fudge came back? He'd probably send Sirius back to Azkaban, and Harry didn't know what he'd do then. 

Sirius' smile faded, and leaned forward. "Of course, if you'd rather stay here, or with someone else, that's fine. I just thought -" 

"No, it isn't that, " Harry shook his head slowly. "What if..what if something happens, and then a new Minister comes, or Fudge comes back?" 

"Fudge can't come back, " Dumbledore smiled as Madam Pomfrey set a block of chocolate and a potion beside Harry's bed. "And nobody can sent Sirius back to Azkaban because Arthur would have already granted Sirius custody of you. Unless the new Minister is some Death Eater, which I highly doubt to be possible, nobody's going to want to leave you alone again." 

"S-so I can live with you?" Harry looked up at Sirius, his eyes wide, pleading with him. Sirius paused dramatically, mulling it over. 

"Well, you'll have to do loads of things for me, because I just spent two years on the run for you..hmm, and, " Sirius studied Harry, who was now sitting upright again, silently pleading. "What do you think, Albus?" 

"He needs a family, " Dumbledore said simply with a smile. "What better family than you?" 

"I agree. I would be a perfect stand in father, wouldn't I?" 

"Or mother." Harry grinned despite himself. Sirius mocked anger, then cracked a smile. 

"Of course you can stay with me, Harry. I'm not going to let you go back to those muggles. They're horrible people. You better eat your chocolate." Sirius said, and Harry looked like he could kiss both Dumbledore and Sirius. Without a word, he began eating the chocolate, smiling at Sirius the whole time, as if forgetting about Lupin for the moment. 

Ten minutes later, Harry was tucked into bed again, fast asleep, the half full bottle of sleeping potion on the bedside table, next to his glasses. Sirius watched him a moment before turning to Dumbledore. 

"I want to investigate Thanatos. I don't trust him." 

"Sirius, I know we've had a bad run with the Dark Arts teachers, but Thanatos -" 

"Used to be a Death Eater, Albus. I remember arresting him seventeen years ago. He was psychotic, and I don't trust him." 

Dumbledore frowned. "You have to be careful if you're going to go investigate him, Sirius. I don't want Harry to lose anymore family." 

Harry whimpered in his sleep, and Sirius flinched, watching him. "I want to stay here, but I'm afraid if Thanatos does have something to do with this -" 

"Excuse me, professor?" 

Sirius spun around and felt his face flush slightly. Thanatos stood in the doorway, looking both amused and angry, trying to cover up the fact he overheard the conversation. Sirius turned and pretended to be checking on Harry while Dumbledore went over to talk to Thanatos. 

"Everything will be okay, Harry, I promise." Sirius whispered, brushing back his bangs with a sigh. 

**-----*-----**

Sometime, hours later, after Harry had fallen into a pleasant sleep, Remus Lupin awoke with a start. He shifted uncomfortably on the stone floor, and for a moment he thought he had waken up in the Shrieking Shack like he used to do when he was a kid. But that house didn't have stone, it had wood floors. His head ached like he'd been hit with something over and over again, and when he tried to move his arms to sit up, the pull of chains made him more aware of his surroundings. 

"I see you've waken, werewolf." An unpleasant voice hissed from the other end of the room. Remus blinked and narrowed his eyes, trying to see who was there. When the man spoke again, the hair on his body pricked and he had to suppress a shudder. 

"Why aren't you speaking, or trying to get out, werewolf? I know you're awake, " The man asked, and he began to move forward, his shoes shuffling across the ground. In the far end of the room, a torch had been lit, and when the man moved out of the shadows, Remus had to bite his lip to keep from gasping. "I'm sure you know why you are here." 

"No, sorry, I don't remember joining the Hideously Grotesque Colt. You could try Severus Snape, though. I hear he's -" 

"SILENCE!" The man (_Is it even a man?_ Remus thought) screamed, his wand drawn in front of him. "You know why you're here! If you do not wish to be in pain, you'll shut up!" 

"I've no idea what you mean." Remus replied defiantly, backing up against the wall into a sitting position. His arms were chained, but not in the way where he couldn't move almost freely. They were just a burden. 

"You know what I mean. It's taken me years to track you down, werewolf, and I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers now. When Wormtail told me all those years ago what you were, I couldn't help but begin planning attacks involving you, " Voldemort was now standing in front of Remus, his wand pointed directly at his forehead. "Then little Harry Potter got the better of me, and everything had been ruined, and you had gotten away. Now I'm back, and I've got you. You're going to regret ever trying to run from me." 

"I didn't _try_ to run from you, " Remus snapped, trying to put up a casual front, but inside, he was terrified. "You were just too frightened of my abilities back then." 

Then Voldemort threw his head back..and laughed. Remus watched, chills running throughout his whole body, listening to his high pitched laugh. But as soon as he started, he stopped, and he snapped his fingers. The whole room lit up, and Remus looked around the suddenly bright room. He felt his stomach drop even farther than it had before, and a sense of urgency coursed through his body. The back of his mind was screaming _DO SOMETHING AND GET OUT OF HERE!_ but he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Voldemort saw the horrified look on Remus' face, and smiled, allowing chuckles to escape from his lips. 

"Are you willing to go the easy way, or the hard way?" Voldemort asked, strolling unnerved toward a long wooden table with shackles on every corner. Knifes dangled from above it, gleaming menacingly at him. Remus swallowed thickly, his mind racing. His thoughts stopped on one in particular that made his skin crawl at the thought. 

_I'm in a crucifixion chamber._

**----------*----------**

Draco had been sitting with Snape, Dumbledore and Minister Weasley (He had quietly laughed dryly when he said the name for the first time. It was an awkward position for him to be in), discussing where he was to live until he graduated, when Harry woke up, screaming. His screams rang down the corridor to the Staff Room, where they were sitting, and everyone bolted up from their seats, papers flying everywhere. Draco was the first to make it to the door and run to the Hospital Wing, where Harry was sitting upright in his bed. Madam Pomfrey was apologizing over and over again, shaking in distress. 

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded, pulling up a chair next to Harry's bed. Draco took a few steps forward, breathing slightly heavier than he should've been. Harry looked terrified, and he was shaking, and hicupping, trying to hold his breath and stop tears from coming. 

"I-I couldn't wake up. I was stuck." Harry answered, his eyes flashing in panic. Snape was standing behind Draco, and muttered something sarcastic. Draco clenched his hands, trying not to say anything to his professor. It was obvious Harry had seen something. 

"You were stuck in your dream?" Dumbledore asked softly while Mr. Weasley moved around to comfort Madam Pomfrey. 

"It wasn't a dream, " Harry whispered, shuddering and wiping his eyes and face with his blanket. "I couldn't get out. Oh, God professor. Remus-Professor Lupin-is being tortured, " Harry breathed, letting out another shaky breath. "V-Voldemort strapped him to a huge table and began asking him questions. Professor Lupin ("Call him Remus." Dumbledore said in an undertone to Harry) began saying things. He was terrified. I don't remember what he said, but..but.." Harry began to breathe irregularly again. Draco grabbed the back of an empty chair to keep from falling off his feet. 

"And you couldn't wake up? Is it because of the sleeping potion?" Snape asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Harry ignored Snape altogether. "Then all these knives came down on Pr-Remus. Pierced his skin everywhere, and he was bleeding so bad. I thought he'd die. And then someone came into the room and handed Voldemort a charm bracelet, and a ring. Voldemort put the ring on Remus' finger, and a bright light flashed, and when I saw him again, the cuts were gone, and the chains that held him onto the wooden bed were undone. Voldemort put the bracelet on his own wrist, said something to Remus, and smiled when Remus said 'of course, Lord Voldemort.'" 

"What arm did Voldemort put the bracelet on?" 

"His right." 

Dumbledore was silent a minute before turning to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, it's not your fault he couldn't wake out of his dream." 

"I gave him the potion!" She said, a few tears in her eyes. 

"You didn't know this would happen. What Harry needs right now, I think, is some chocolate, his Godfather, and a nice walk to regain his stregnth. Minister, professor, Draco, if you'd come back with me to the Staff Room. Poppy, could you use Floo to contact Mrs. Weasley and bring Sirius back here, please?" Dumbledore asked, standing up from the chair. Harry looked from Dumbledore to Snape, avoiding Draco's eyes carefully. 

"What about Remus?" 

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Sirius will meet with me later, and we'll discuss everything. Don't worry about him right now." 

Harry gaped at him in shock. "D-don't worry about him? But professor, I just saw him -" 

"Harry, " Dumbledore said, a warning tone in his voice. Harry closed his mouth, listening. "I know you saw him. But what are we supposed to do? We don't know where Voldemort is hiding, or anything about what he wants Remus for." 

"What if Voldemort kills him?" 

"He won't." Dumbledore replied before he turned. Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the shoulder in a fatherly way, giving him a smile. Harry glanced at Draco, then turned away quickly, looking out of the window. 

"Potter?" Draco asked cautiously. Harry looked up at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I -" 

"Draco, are you going to come with us?" Dumbledore asked from the doorway. Draco turned to face them and nodded before backing away from Harry's bed. 

"I'm, " Draco wanted to say sorry, but couldn't form the word in his mouth. "I'm gonna go." 

Draco skirted out of the room quickly, as if he were embarrassed. Harry shook his head and reached over to the bedside table, grabbed a piece of chocolate, and began thinking about what had just happened. 

"We can't find Sirius, " Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, carrying clean clothes for Harry. "But your friends are on their way." 

"You can't find Sirius?" Harry repeated, a bit of panic in his voice. If they couldn't find Sirius, he could be in danger, and - 

"Mrs. Weasley told me he was travelling to Romania to speak with her son, Charlie, about the dragons there. He should be back soon, don't worry." Poppy smiled at him and handed him the clothes before she shut the curtain so he could dress. 

Five minutes later, Harry was in new clothes and standing in front of a mirror and a water basin, holding a comb, trying to fix his hair. He gave up when Hermione ran into the room and threw herself on him, hugging him tightly. Harry grinned and hugged her back, then pulled Ron in. 

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked as they began walking out of the room to stroll the school, and possibly visit Hagrid. 

"Much better." Harry answered with a slight shrug, dragging his fingers along the wall and window sills as they walked. He considered telling Ron and Hermione about what he'd seen, but decided against it, because he didn't want to worry them. 

"Did you hear the news about dad?" Ron grinned excitedly. Harry nodded, grinning back. 

"It's great news. I'm happy for you." 

"I wanted to rub it in Malfoy's face when I saw him the other day in Hogsmeade with Sirius, but 'Mione said not to." Ron glared playfully at Hermione, who rolled her eyes. 

"He's going through so much right now, Ron, you know that." 

Harry stopped walking and looked at Ron and Hermione with wide eyes. "Malfoy was with Sirius in Hogsmeade?" 

Ron nodded indignantly. "We don't know why, either. Percy saw them and said Sirius was buying Malfoy some new robes and school things." 

"Two months before school starts?" Harry asked curiously as they began walking again toward the Entrance Hall. 

"Apparently." 

"It's none of our business." Hermione told the two in a warning tone. 

"It's _my_ business, considering Sirius is my Godfather and I've just spent the past week and a half with Draco." Harry said, and they lapsed into silence. They pushed the front doors open and stepped outside into the warm summer sunlight. 

Harry felt considerably better, but tired, when they got to Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Ron must've noticed, because at the same time, they said, "You should lay down for a bit." 

Hagrid seemed to be waiting for them, and had tea ready in three cups on the table. Harry sat down in a chair and pulled his legs up in a comfortable position, resting his chin on his hand. He closed his eyes as Hagrid began to speak. 

"How've yeh been?" 

Hermione sat her cup of tea down on the table, glancing at Harry. "We've been fine. Worrying about Harry lately." She scowled in his general direction, but his eyes were closed. 

"I saw that, " Harry grinned, opening his eyes. "I've been tired the past few days, and before that, really sick. But I'm getting better. How about you, Hagrid?" 

"Gettin' ready for my classes next year, " Hagrid sighed, and a sad look passed his face. "That Malfoy kid'll ruin it all again, I bet yeh." 

"I don't think he will, " Harry said, closing his eyes again. "Don't ask my why. I just think that few days we spent together changed his perspective." 

Hagrid watched Harry thoughtfully for a moment before turning to Ron and Hermione with a grin. "Sirius Black told me about yeh taking Buckbeak a year ago." 

"Oh.." Hermione looked uneasily at Harry, who didn't open his eyes at the news. 

"And he's brought Buckbeak back to me, " Hagrid waved his hand to the back door, indicating the hippogriff was outside. "And since yer father, Ron, is Minister, he's lettin' Beaky be free." 

"Really?" Ron asked, his eyes growing wide. "My dad did that? Why?" 

"He said 'cause he knows how Lucius Malfoy and his son always liked to ruin things, " Hagrid sat down in a chair across from Harry, and watched him. "Yer dad's gonna be a great Minister, Ron." 

Ron blushed in reply, then followed Hagrid's gaze to Harry. "He's not really feeling well." 

"I see that, " Hagrid frowned at Harry. "Yeh awake, Harry?" 

Harry didn't answer, but his head slightly fell forward in his sleep. Hagrid stood up, shaking his head with a slight smile. He picked Harry up, who didn't wake, and lied him down on his bed on the other side of the room, then turned back to Ron and Hermione to talk with them quietly. 

"I don' want either of yeh to tell Harry this, 'cause I reckon Dumbledore an' Sirius want to tell him later, but -" 

"He already knows Professor Lupin has been kidnapped." Ron said quickly, but Hagrid shook his head. 

"This is about Draco Malfoy." 

Hermione glanced at Ron, who glanced back at her, his jaw set. 

"Sirius owes Draco 'cause he helped save Harry's life last week, and since Draco will probably be taken to an orphanage, Sirius don' want to see that." 

"So.." Ron said, looking toward Harry, who was curling up in his sleep, tightening his fists into balls. He guessed Harry was having some sort of dream. 

"So, Sirius is tryin' to adopt him." 

The room fell silent for a second before Ron jumped to his feet and yelled, "NO! HE CAN'T!" 

Before Hagrid had a chance to say something back, Harry bolted upright in the bed and began screaming, "HE'S IN THE FOREST! HE'S IN THE FOREST!" 

**-----*-----**

"We know Sirius isn't here, Arthur, " Dumbledore said as the meeting re-adjourned. "But he said that if there isn't anyone to claim him, he'd take him in as a guardian." 

"He's got to be here, Albus." 

Draco watched the two quietly argue about it while Snape skimmed through a magazine (_Potions for Prominence_), but his thoughts weren't on the ironicy of the situation, or even the question as to why Snape was reading something so degrading. Instead, he was thinking about Harry, wondering if he was okay. 

"It's really up to Draco, don't you think?" Snape asked casually as he flipped the page in the magazine. At hearing his name, Draco looked up from his lap, and saw a picture in the magazine of a maroon coloured potion, and behind it, a man was grinning, an empty vial in his hand. Behind the man, four beautiful veela-looking girls were rubbing their hands over his chest and back. 

Arthur and Dumbledore stopped bickering and turned to Snape, who lowered the magazine. "Well, it's only right, isn't it? After what he's been through, shouldn't he decide who he lives with until he's legal?" 

All eyes turned to Draco, who now felt quite small in his chair. He sank lower, the neck of his green robe brushing up against his face. Dumbledore glanced at Arthur, who nodded slightly. 

"What would you like to do?" The Minister asked, and Draco pursed his lips in thought. He hadn't necessarily thought of _where_ he'd end up. He just thought he'd be shipped off to some boarding school during the summer. 

"I-I don't..really know." Draco answered, struggling to put his emotions right, as he sat up straight. He didn't dare disrespect any of the adults in the room, because the fate of his homelife depended on them. 

"You've got choices. You could spend your vacations here, at Hogwarts, if you wish. Nobody will be here in the summer, except for Hagrid, and you two don't have a great history together. Or, you could go with me to the Ministry, and we'll locate your family, and see if they would take you in." Arthur explained while Dumbledore nodded. 

He didn't have to think about it for more than a second. "I'd love to find some family, really. Not that I don't like it here, " He added hastily. "It's just that spending all of my next years here doesn't sound too great." 

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Of course. I didn't expect you to say you wanted to stay here. It'd be quite depressing, I imagine." 

"And if family doesn't wish to keep him?" Snape asked, closing his magazine completely. Draco dropped his gaze at the comment, and studied the magazine cover intently, determined not to let the hurt from the comment show. On the cover, there was a woman, who had a goblet of a smoking potion in her left hand, and a cat under her right arm. Behind her was a huge manor, not nearly as large as his own home, but close. Surrounding the manor were reporters, snapping camera's at her. 

"Then we find someone willing to either adopt him, or take him in, so they can be his guardian." 

"Which would most likely be Sirius." Dumbledore added, and Draco could've sworn he glanced at Draco and winked slightly. 

"But, if Sirius takes Draco in, " Arthur began, and Draco slouched back in his chair, going back to his daydreaming. They were talking as if he wasn't in the room at al. "That would not only make Sirius a father figure, but also Harry his brother. My children don't understand Draco, or his lifestyle, nor do I think they'd be too pleased with having the knowledge that Draco is Harry's brother." 

"This is _not_ a personal issure, Weasley, " Snape sneered, rolling his magazine up in an agitated way. Arthur narrowed his eyes, and Snape quickly said, "I mean, Minister." 

"It's a personal issue, _professor_, because Harry is like a son to me. He's like a brother to my son's. We have to consider everyone else's looks on the situation." 

"That's totally barbaric!" Snape stood up, throwing his chair to the ground. "How dare you say that! You owe your lives to Draco, for having saved Harry's life! The least he deserves is a family willing to care for and love him!" 

"_Severus_." Dumbledore warned, standing up as well. Draco closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts to a brighter topic. Knowing that Harry was, in fact, going to be okay. 

"Albus, I'm not going to have Draco, one of my students, get placed in a home where other people feel it's not going to fit into their lifestyle! I refuse!" Snape began to pace the room. 

_My father isn't around anymore to punish me if I want to have a civil conversation with Harry.._

"What are you suggesting, then? Would you like to take Draco in?" Arthur asked, standing up himself. Snape stopped in his tracks, and Draco slowly lifted his head. 

"I cannot do that, " Snape said in an even tone, his voice having no sympathy nor regret. "I cannot take in a boy, a student no less." 

"So you refuse to take him in?" 

Draco set his jaw, knowing the blow was going to come. Mr. Weasley looked a little smug, but Draco couldn't blame him, after what his father had done in the bookstore, in public in their second year. _What goes around, comes around._ Draco thought miserably, but didn't let it show. 

Snape didn't glance at Draco, nor did Draco expect him to. Dumbledore was watching Snape carefully, as if afraid he'd say the wrong thing. Arthur was, at least, looking sympathetic about the situation, though Draco wondered if he really was sympathetic. Snape sucked in a breath, his eyes turning to the floor. "I _have_ to refuse." 

"Then we'll have to take you to the Ministry, Draco." Arthur announced and began picking up his pieces of parchment. Draco stood up, completely numb. His professor, his _favorite_ professor, one of his father's best friends in school, refused to take him in. He felt jealous toward Harry, because he had Sirius, _his_ father's best friend, to take him in. And Draco had nobody. 

Snape watched, quite ashamed, as Draco turned and followed Arthur in a dejected kind of way. Dumbledore watched with a sad expression as they began to leave. Then, Snape said, "Draco, you must believe me. I cannot take a child in. It's not -" 

Draco slammed the door shut, leaving Snape and Dumbledore alone in the room together. 

**----------*----------**

"Ron, go get Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said quickly, trying to ease Harry's nerves. Hagrid was making more tea, and Harry himself was shaking so violently it made Ron sick watching him. 

"NO! DON'T GO!" Harry screamed, and reached out, clutching the front of Ron's robes. He was _crying_, and more hysterical than either Hermione or Ron had ever seen him. "Please don't go. If you do-" He broke off and moved away from Hermione, closer to the wall of the hut. 

"Harry, who's outside?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering slightly. 

Harry shook his head violently. 

"Is it You-Know-Who?" 

Wild eyes turned to Ron, and he shook his head again. 

"_Who?_" 

"Wormtail." Harry breathed, and for a second he was still before he began to shake, but not as bad as before. 

Hagrid dropped a tea cup on the floor that smashed into pieces. Hermione immediately busied herself with cleaning up the mess while Hagrid got another tea cup. Ron inched forward. 

"He's out there, right now?" 

Harry backed away even farther from Ron, pulling his knees to his chest. 

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Ron sat down on the bed carefully, his weight causing the matress to sink slightly. 

"Harry?" Hermione came back over to the bed and sat beside Harry, putting her arm around his shoulder. 

"He's out there, " Harry stared out the window, his eyes wide in shock and horror. "And..and he's _waiting_." 

"For what?" Hagrid now asked, his face ghostly white as he handed Harry the cup of tea. Hermione helped Harry sip it, then held it for him while he tried to regain composure. 

"I don't know.." Harry whispered, his eyes still locked on the window. 

Ron looked at Hermione doubtfully. She had the same expression on her face, but Harry didn't seem to notice. His eyes were just locked on the window, completely upset. 

"Maybe we should get you back to the castle. You're still sick." Hermione said softly, and began to get off of the bed to help Harry up. 

"No, " Harry shook his head fiercely. "No. I'm staying right here." 

"Harry, my dad's here. He can take you back to our house with us, if you want." Ron offered, doubting very much that Harry would agree. 

But Harry sat up, and smiled. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was obvious. "I do, Ron. I do want to." 

**----------*----------**

"I can't believe this, " Arthur Weasley complained for the tenth time in the past half an hour, shuffling through parchments that had been strewn over the huge oak desk. Draco looked up from the book he'd been searching through (_Who Wants To Know?: Whereabouts of Wizarding Families in the World_), only to find Arthur staring back at him. "Have you found anything at all?" 

The tone was soft, and not at all meant to be taken offensively, but Draco had spent the last two hours going through books and parchments, and found nothing. His nerves were shorting out. "Nothing." 

Arthur stood up and began piling the papers up on the desk. "Could you help me stack these things up quickly?" Draco did so, only because he knew if he didn't, he might get stuck with someone like Professor Sprout as a guardian. 

Once the papers were (somewhat) neatly piled, Arthur picked up his briefcase and turned to Draco. "It's nearly 10. We'll just bring you back to Hogwarts in the morning." 

Draco remained standing in the spot he was in, staring at Arthur, confused. Arthur checked his pocket watch with a sigh, then looked up at Draco. "Is there a problem?" 

"Where am I staying for the night?" 

Mr. Weasley looked around the Conference Room they were in. "I imagine you'll be sleeping on the floor in here tonight, " His gaze fell on Draco's horrified expression. "Don't worry. We'll make it plenty comfortable, and it's nearly impossible to break into the building." 

"Y-you aren't s-serious, are you?" Draco asked, looking around the room quickly. Mr. Weasley had a stern expression on his face, but then he grinned. 

"Of course I'm not serious. Come on, we can make some room for you at my house tonight. Are you hungry? We missed supper, " Arthur checked his watch as they left his office. Draco continued to stare, horrified, at the Minister of Magic. "Molly will have food out on the table, don't worry." 

"You said that your kids -" 

"I said that, " Arthur stopped and turned to stare at Draco. "Because I knew your Professor Snape would get upset over that. I also knew he wouldn't take responsibility for you. I myself can't, but I know Sirius can, and probably will, considering we couldn't find anything the past few hours on your relatives." 

"They still hate me." Draco said, without shame or hurt. He said it as a fact. 

"They grew up around love, Draco. They weren't taught to hate. They don't hate you. Ron's quick to judge, and I'm sure he won't enjoy your company, but not to worry. He should be asleep when we get there, and I'm sure he'll be at Hogwarts in the morning, visiting Harry." 

Draco followed him down the hall of the building, and into a room with four fireplaces. Jars of Floo Powder lined the mantles, and Arthur led him to the far end fireplace. 

"It goes to the west, " He explained to Draco before taking a handfull of Floo Powder (Draco did the same) and threw it into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" 

Draco was alone in the room now, with a handfull of powder. He _could_ run for it now, and nobody will know where he went. But at the same time, the Minister of Magic offered him a warm place and food for the night. Plus, he said Ron should be asleep by now, so he threw the powder into the fireplace and called, "The Burrow!" 

**----------*----------**

Harry was staring at the ceiling in Ron's bedroom, his hands folded on his stomach, the blankets pulled up to his waist. He was almost sure Ron was asleep, and he planned on getting out of bed and walking outside to be alone for a while. But he felt tired, and he wanted to sleep. He knew if he slept, he'd see something, and he didn't want to risk waking anyone up in the house. 

Someone had been downstairs for the past ten minutes. He could hear the sounds, and he figured it was Mr. Weasley, since he was at work when he went to bed over an hour ago. 

The creaking of stairs told Harry someone was coming, so he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He heard Mr. Weasley talking to someone in a quiet voice, then Mrs. Weasley began talking. They got silent and pushed Ron's door open. Soft light spilled into the room, and Ron protested in his half-sleep state. 

"Mum, shut the door. We're trying to sleep." 

She ignored him and opened a drawer, then pulled out a sleep robe. Harry watched her with his eyes, until he saw Mr. Weasley standing with Draco. Ron sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. 

"What's going on?" He asked, yawning. He looked to his mother, then his father, and stopped. 

Harry sat up as well, staring from Ron, who was staring in shock at Draco, to Mrs. Weasley, who was handing Draco the robe. Draco himself looked ashamed, and kept his head bowed. 

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" Ron finally screamed, jumping to his feet. 

"_Ron_." Mrs. Weasley hissed, and Ron shrank back immediately. 

"He's staying for the night." Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. 

"Not in my room he's not." Ron folded his arms defiantly. 

Mr. Weasley frowned. "I didn't expect Harry to be here. No matter, Draco, you can sleep on the couch downstairs." 

Harry stood up from his bed. "I'm not going to get any sleep, so he can have my bed." 

"_Harry_." Ron hissed, his eyes wide. 

"No, it's okay." Draco said quickly, shaking his head. 

"Absolutely not! You need your rest!" Mrs. Weasley argued. Harry stepped toward Draco and Mr. Weasley. 

"No, really. He deserves a bed. I'll have the couch. I was going to go downstairs anyway, " Harry explained and gave them a small smile. "I've been having nightmares, and I don't want to go to sleep just yet." 

The room went silent until Mr. Weasley said, "Well then, I guess it's settled. Thank you, Harry.." 

"Hey, no way, " Ron jumped up from his bed as well. "I'm going down to the couch too!" 

"Fine, " Mrs. Weasley sighed in an agitated kind of way. "Draco, you get your own room for the night. If you need anything, it'd be better if you went downstairs and asked Ron or Harry." 

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice. He was angry because of the situation, but comforted at the same time. They just gave him a room to sleep in, by himself, when they obviously didn't have the room to spare. 

"Thank you, " Draco forced himself to say, and the two adults smiled at him and shut the door. Ron and Harry remained in the room, staring hard at Draco. "What?" 

Ron began to say something when Harry cut him off and said, "Nothing. Goodnight." 

With a shaky sigh, Draco watched the two leave as well. Ron slammed the door shut, leaving his enemy alone in his bedroom. 


	7. CHAPTER 7

**I don't own this stuff. Except the plot. And, since I don't really like doing disclaimers, I'm gonna end this now.**

_**By Your Side**_

-----*----- 

The stairs creaked under Draco's weight as he walked down the dark staircase to the bottom floor. Mr. Weasley was awake, talking with his wife, but Draco didn't want to stop to hear the conversation. He had seen the look on Harry's face a half an hour ago, when he said he was going outside for a little while. He had also seen the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, though she had covered it up quickly. She seemed worried about him, which made Draco bitter at the thought. 

_Of course she's worried about him! He's the frickin' Boy Who Lived. Everyone is worried about him, but I'm not.._

His hand was on the handle of the door now, and his thoughts stopped. Ron was sitting up, staring moodily into the fire. It looked like he hadn't even noticed Draco's precense. Draco watched him a minute, and was about to turn the handle on the door, when Ron spoke. 

"I don't like you." 

Draco narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on the door handle. "I don't like you either. In fact, I hate you with a passion." 

"That's sweet, " Ron looked up from the fire, his eyes resting on Draco's gaze. Draco saw that bruise-like bags were under his eyes, which was, again, probably because he'd been worried about Harry as well. "Is it a fruity kind of passion, or no? I know how you look at fruity things." 

"You don't know anything." Draco sneered, dropping his hand from the handle now. His wand stuck out of his pocket as he stepped forward, his fists balled up at his sides. 

"I know what you did for Harry, " Ron said, but he didn't look or sound angry. The look on his face was still full of hatred, but something else. "I don't know whether you felt you _had_ to do that for him, or whether you did it because there's something else you feel toward him besides passionate hate." 

"I didn't do anything." 

Ron raised an eyebrow in a lazy way, and turned to stare back into the fire. "I don't think you did either. But if you hadn't given him warmth, he would've died. I know it." 

Draco was standing next to the couch now, a few feet from Ron, and he could sense Ron was uncomfortable. 

"I didn't want my family name to have bad press if I let Potter die." Draco said, in an almost stubborn way. 

"Right, " Ron closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, his eyes were sort of glazed. "Hermione says I should thank you, because I just talked to her through the Floo Network." 

Draco stood there a minute before saying, "I'm going back to bed." 

Ron shifted on the couch, then looked back up at Draco. "I know why you came down here, and went to the back door." 

"No you don't." 

"I do." 

"Do not." 

"Yeah, I do." 

Draco was silent again, his eyes narrowed on Ron. Then he spoke in an acidic tone. "You don't know anything, Weasley." 

"I know that there's problems about where you'll be placed, and that Snape refused to take you in. I know why he refused, too. I also know a lot of things. I don't like many of those things, but I deal with them." Ron leaned forward and picked up the poker and shifted the wood in the fireplace. More orange light lit up his face from the fire, and the warmth made Draco a little tired. 

"Why didn't he want me?" 

"Can't tell." 

"What don't you like that you know about me?" 

"Can't tell you that either. You'll have to find out for yourself, I guess." 

Draco kicked the couch, and it moaned and moved away an inch or two from the blond. Ron glared at Draco for hurting the couch but didn't say anything. 

"Fine." Draco turned and began to walk toward the staircase. 

"He's outside, sitting beside the big oak tree." Ron said without looking at him. 

Draco stopped, but didn't turn around. "Who is?" 

Ron shrugged and stretched out on the couch, and didn't say anything else. Draco frowned, and turned to make a sarcastic something-or-other, when he saw, through the backdoor window, who Ron had been talking about. Harry was sitting underneath the tree, throwing rocks at something Draco couldn't quite see. 

Slowly, he began to walk to the door and pulled it open to go outside. 

**----------*----------**

"_Molly_!" Arthur Weasley hissed, his back to the closed bedroom door. His wife was sitting on their bed, brushing out her hair, staring at him angrily. His hair blew slightly from the breeze that came in through the open window on the wall beside their bed, making the candles flicker. "Draco is going to be taken to an adoption agency! It won't even be muggle!" 

"If we died, Arthur, would you want our children to be taken to an adoption agency?" Molly asked, throwing her hair brush down on the bedside table, right next to her wand. 

"That wouldn't happen! Bill or Charlie, or even Percy, would take care of them! Fred and George could! Draco has no siblings that could take care of him!" 

"Then keep him here! You're the Minister of Magic, and you could do what you damn well want, Arthur! At least if he were here, he'd have people around who cared for him!" Molly stood up on her feet, and was crossing the room toward her bureau. 

Arthur raised his hands to his head and began massaging his temples. "Molly, our children don't _like_ Draco, or his family name. That's how they were raised." 

"THEY WERE NOT!" Molly shrieked, spinning around to face her husband. Her cheeks were pink with fury, and her red hair stuck up around her head. She marched forward and stood directly in front of her husband, staring at him angrily. "I didn't teach my children to grow up hating that family! You never liked them, so it was passed onto them through _you_!" 

"Don't blame it on me, Molly!" Arthur backed up from his wife, anger flashing in his eyes now. "I've spent the past thirty years making enough money to barely get through, while raising our children! You haven't done anything, and I've tried to keep a positive outlook, but I can't anymore. We're going to lose this house, Molly, and I'm not taking in Draco, only to see him lose another home!" 

Molly's expression turned from fury, to sudden shock, then to hurt. "We're losing the house?" 

Arthur turned and walked to the open window and leaned against the sill, overlooking his backyard. Below him, he could see Harry sitting beside the oak tree, staring lazily out at the pond a short way away. 

"We haven't lost it yet, Molly. The Ministry is working on getting us a new house." 

"I don't want a new house!" 

"Then we'll keep this one. I was just saying, we don't have the room, or money right now, to take in Draco. And Severus Snape refuses to allow Draco to be in the care of an orphanage as well, but also refuses to see Sirius Black take him in. Yet, he said he couldn't take Draco in himself." 

"Arthur, " Molly put her arms around her husband's waist and hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. She, too, noticed Harry sitting under the tree, and smiled to herself. "Do what you want with Draco, but don't put him in an orphanage. Nobody deserves a place like that." 

Sighing, Arthur turned around and faced his wife. "I'll try to do what I can, Molly." 

Molly silently thanked him and stood up on her toes and kissed her husband lightly before pulling back. "I love you, Arthur. I do have faith in your decision, whatever it may be." 

**----------*----------**

Moonlight spilled across the grounds in the back of The Burrow, lighting the pond across the yard. Draco bit his lip as his eyes landed on Harry, who was leaning against the tree, his eyes closed, his face tilted upward. For a moment, Draco wondered if he was asleep, but his eyelids fluttered open and he turned to Draco lazily. 

"Oh. It's you," He said, and turned back to look at the pond. He pulled his knees to his chest and draped his arms over them casually, but his shoulders were tense. 

Draco stopped beside the oak tree and leaned against it casually, crossing his arms. "What does that mean?" 

"Just as it sounds. I thought you were someone else, that's all," Harry let out a sigh and picked up a rock beside his foot and tossed it at the pond. It dropped into the pond, so he picked up another rock, and tossed it. "What are you doing out here, anyway? Why don't you go sleep in your luxurious bed that I gave up for you? Is it not good enough or something?" 

The tone in Harry's voice was something Draco hadn't ever heard from him before. It was a cold tone, and it made Draco shudder slightly. Harry didn't look up at him, just kept his eyes locked on the black water that shimmered in the moonlight. 

"I wasn't tired. I could, of course, ask you why you aren't inside. Couldn't someone, like a Death Eater, come up and snatch you without anyone knowing?" 

Now Harry did look up at him. His eyes were narrowed, and they flashed with anger. "For one thing, Mr. Weasley has been watching me sit out here for the past twenty minutes. And for another, _Malfoy_, the grounds are enchanted with a whole bunch of protection charms. In fact, I don't even know why this concerns you!" 

"It concerns me for one because you're still recovering from being really sick. You practically died, " Draco said, his voice low. He straightened up, and dusted his sleeves off. "For another, _Potter_, I wanted to talk to you." 

Harry snorted and turned to stare at the pond again. He didn't say anything else, so Draco took this as permission to speak. Slowly, he got down to his knees, then sat down completely next to Harry. 

"I think it's really cool how the Weasley's built their house up like this, " Draco said, looking over at the tilting house. Harry snapped his head to Draco, his eyes flashing. 

"Just tell me what you're here for, or I swear to God, " Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, and was struggling to get to his feet. "I swear, I'll do something to you." 

Draco blinked stupidly, his eyes wide. Then he narrowed his eyes as well. "What's _wrong_ with you?" 

Harry lowered his wand, and Draco could see a slight blush creep up his face. "Just tell me what you're here for, okay?" 

Draco averted his eyes to the ground and picked up a pebble and held it a moment before dropping it. "You know Sirius better than I do-" 

"-Barely." 

"-And Professor Snape, he refused to have Sirius or the Weasleys take me in, yet he refused to himself. I mean, I'm not upset about that, " Draco said quickly, looking up. Harry just stared at him, a skeptical look upon his face. "And, well, I wanted to know if..if Sirius said anything to you, about me, or.." 

"Or whether he'd adopt you or not," Harry finished for him. Draco nodded, and Harry sighed. "Nobody tells me anything, all right? I mean, whatever happens, it's not like it'll matter. Once school starts, all this will have been forgotten and we'll be enemies, or whatever the hell we were." 

That thought had crossed Draco's mind recently. He wondered if they'd act the same toward each other as they always had, or if they'd start being nicer, considering the situation. Draco, himself, wanted to keep it the way it always had been. People _wanted_ the feud to be happening between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and they always would. Slytherin and Gryffindor friendships rarely happened, and if it happened between Harry and Draco, there'd be no telling what would happen. 

"What would you like to do?" Draco asked, clearing his throat. Harry turned his back on him and took a few steps toward the pond before sagging his shoulders. 

"I..I can't forget about it, if that's what you want to know. Everytime I look at you now, I see you in a new light, you know? When we were in that cave, it wasn't long, I know, I was glad you were there. I would rather have been there with you than Hermione, or Ron, or -" 

"-or Peeves." 

Harry spun around and glared at Draco before continuing. "If I had been with Hermione or Ron, they would've driven me insane. Hermione would be paranoid about finishing her homework, or something stupid, and Ron would be going on at length about everything, just to pass the time. You had the courtesy to keep your mouth shut." 

"If Granger or Weasley had been with you, you would've been with people who were your friends, and who cared about you," Draco pointed out, and Harry shrugged slightly. 

"You cared enough not to let me die," Harry pursed his lips, then looked up into the night sky. Draco looked up as well, and watched as stars twinkled and winked at them from high above. "I dreamed when I was dying." 

Draco looked up at Harry. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his robe, and his head was back, staring at the stars admiringly. His hair badly needed to be trimmed. His bangs fell down to his temples, while the rest inched toward his chin. 

Not knowing what to say to this, Draco muttered, "Oh, uh..that's nice.." 

"I dreamt something that has been driving me crazy since I've been awake. I dreamt that the night Voldemort attacked my house when I was a baby, my mum managed to get us away. My father held Voldemort off long enough to know we were safe before Voldemort killed him. I saw my house explode, and my mum was still carrying me into the town, crying for someone to help us," Harry's eyes began to tear up slightly, but he blinked them away immediately. "We managed to get to Hogwarts, and Professor McGonagall hid us. Dumbledore was away, because he'd heard about what had happened to my house. And when he got back, " Harry lowered his gaze to Draco. "My father had been proclaimed a hero. Voldemort had fallen because of my dad. I wasn't a hero, and I grew up a normal life with my mum. And I came to Hogwarts, and was Sorted into Slytherin." 

Harry went silent for a while after that, and Draco, assuming Harry was done, said, "Are you feeling okay? We should go inside, you know, it's late.." 

"What if that happened instead?" Harry asked, his eyes full of sadness. "What if my mum made it to Hogwarts, and I lived a normal life, and none of this happened to me?" 

"What if?" Draco repeated, and began to stand up. "There's no point in dwelling on it. It won't happen." 

"I know it won't happen, " Harry snapped and began walking toward the water. "But..but I wish it did." 

"And I wish I grew up having a father who loved me, but I didn't. I also wish I had a baby dragon that I could carry around in my pocket and make it breathe fire at you and Weasley and Granger and all the bloody Gryffindors when I had the chance, but I don't!" Draco snapped, straightening up. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Harry expectantly. Silver on Harry's robes glittered in the moonlight as Harry moved further toward the water. 

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Harry said without turning around. "Neither does Ron. You don't know what it's like not being loved or noticed at home, and then coming to Hogwarts and everyone's either teasing you because of this ridiculous scar, or they're trying to get on your good side." 

Draco clenched his fists, and grit his teeth. "I know what it's like." 

Harry turned around. Draco couldn't read his expression, but he didn't think he wanted to. Harry took long strides back up to Draco until they were staring at each other, his green eyes dark with anger. 

"How could you know? You aren't me! Nobody has it as bad as I do!" He sneered, then closed his jaw, staring at Draco furiously. 

"Lockhart does," Draco offered with a grin. "Lockhart's got people following him around like little -" 

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed, and shoved Draco hard. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

Draco tripped and fell backwards onto the ground. He looked up at Harry, who was brushing hair out of his eyes, his hands shaking. 

"I KNOW!" Draco yelled, jumping up. "I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE UNLOVED AND UNNOTICED! WE'RE A LOT ALIKE, " Draco paused, breathing deeply. "You and I." 

Harry bent over and picked up a clasp that had fallen from Draco's cloak. He studied it in his hands for a moment. It was detailed so perfectly, it made Harry even more angry. It must've cost a fortune, something so beautiful. The scales on the dragon's body, up to it's steel blue eyes. He tossed it at Draco, who was on his feet again, glaring at Harry. 

"Get away from me, Malfoy," Harry spun and walked back over to the pond and sat down next to the shore. He drug his knees up to his chest and rested his chin ontop, and stared moodily (like Ron was) into the water. 

Draco turned around, facing the back of the house again, and looked up at the window. Mr. Weasley was standing there, just like Harry had said, with his arms folded, watching Harry curiously. Draco frowned and began walking forward, forcing his legs to work. His mind was racing again, and Draco realized something as he entered the house. 

They had had a relatively _normal_ conversation. 

**----------*----------**

"Open your eyes, come on. I know you can," A voice whispered, breaking through the quiet darkness. 

Remus moaned, feeling every inch of his body sting and burn as he moved. 

"Wake up, Moony, come on." 

"Sirius?" Remus muttered, realizing his head was pillowed in someone's lap. He struggled to open his eyes. 

A short silence followed, then, "No, it's not Sirius. You're still in the dungeons." 

"Then -" Remus narrowed his eyes, squinting up at the person above him. "P-Peter?" 

"We can't talk. He'll be here soon. You've been sleeping for a long time, and I wanted to make sure you weren't dead, or in a coma, or something," Wormtail carefully put Remus' head onto the cold stone floor. Without another word, he changed into his animagi form and hurried out of the cell through a small hole in the wall. 

It took a minute for everything to sink in and return to him, and he remembered the torture chamber. He also remembered the ring. 

_The ring._ Remus thought, sitting up quickly. His muscles burned, but he ignored the pain. He checked his fingers, and saw the ring on his left hand, on the ring finger. It was a plain silver ring, with a single stone in the middle of it. The stone was black, but he rememebred it was yellow when Voldemort had said something, raising his right arm with the bracelet on it. 

"It's good to see you're up, werewolf," Voldemort hissed from behind him. Remus turned his head, unable to move anymore, and saw the bars in between himself and the Dark Lord. "Now, you will come with me to begin your training." 

"No," Remus said, turning his whole body around now and backing up against the wall. Puddles of water were pooled all over the floor, and water was dripping in from the ceiling. 

"You will come with me," Voldemort raised his right arm, and the bracelet on his wrist flashed green. Remus looked down at his ring, and the stone turned red. 

"I'll come with you, master," Remus found himself say, and struggled to get to his feet. His hands were wet, and he went to wipe the water off on his robes, when torchlight caught the water. 

_Not water,_ Remus thought, and looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes. _It's blood._

On the ceiling, blood dripped from the body of at least five Death Eaters. Remus clenched his jaw, suddenly feeling sick, but continued to walk forward. He forced himself to look down, and walk throught he open cell to stand beside Voldemort. 

_RUN!_ Remus thought to himself, but his legs refused to work. 

"Werewolf," Voldemort began, and they started to walk through the musty dungeons to go upstairs. "I know you've got the powers. And you will use them when I tell you to." 

"Yes, master, I have the powers, and I will use them when you wish," Remus replied. He almost sounded normal, except for the fact that he was speaking unwillingly. 

"You can thank your friend Wormtail for telling me where you've been these many years," Voldemort continued as they marched up the stone steps to the upper levels. "Your telepathy will help me greatly." 

Remus tried to force his jaw shut, but he spoke easily, as if nothing were trying to stop him from talking. "Of course, master." 

**----------*----------**

The next morning, after a fitfull night of sleep, Draco padded down the stairs, taking his time. The stairs creaked under his weight, so he imagined his precense was known when he reached the bottom. This, though, was not the case. 

Ron was sitting farthest from the staircase, and hardly even noticed Draco was there. Harry, too, had his eyes turned away from the blond. Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table, while Ginny, the youngest Weasley, narrowed her eyes at Draco. 

"Come and eat, dear," Mrs. Weasley said politely to Draco with a smile. Harry's head snapped around, and he seemed to just realize that Draco was there. 

"I'm not very hungry, really. Thanks," Draco replied, trying to have manners toward the woman. She was quite friendly to him, despite who he was, and who his father had been. 

He did, however, take a seat beside Ginny, and quietly watched everyone around the table. Ron was pushing his scrambled eggs around on his plate, moping about something. Harry was doing much of the same, but his eyes were drooping, and his head was falling forward, as if he hadn't had any sleep the night before. Mrs. Weasley was eating, her eyes flickering to Draco frequently, as if she wanted to say something to him, then decide against it. Ginny was staring hard at her plate, looking almost furious. 

Draco tilted his head at her, then said, "You know, in Paris, there are a few wizards who can stare at something so long, it burns holes through whatever they're looking at. It's a rare gift." 

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ginny snapped, and looked up at her mother. "May I be excused?" 

Without waiting for a reply, she shoved her chair back, making the legs scratch across the ground. She rose from her chair, making sure she kicked Draco under the table in the process, and took her plate to the sink. 

Ron chortled into his food, and laughed out loud when his mother hit him on the arm, threatening him. He, too, stood up from his chair and brought his plate to the sink, glaring at Draco the whole time. 

"It's a shame I can't burn a hole through you, Malfoy," He spat before starting to move toward the staircase. He ran into Ginny, who was staring at something, her eyes wide. 

"Mum," Ginny said, then the kitchen fell silent. Ginny and Ron stood, planted in their spot, staring in horror at something. Harry twisted around in his seat to see, while Mrs. Weasley rose from her seat. Her hand flew to her mouth just as the flames in the fireplace turned green. 

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry.." A person began from the fireplace. Draco didn't recognize the man, and had no idea what was happening. 

Harry had stood up himself, his chair lying on it's back on the floor, and walked over beside Ron. Draco blinked, confused, and looked up at what the others were looking at. They were looking at a clock. 

Three hands were pointed to 'Mortal Peril' on the clock. It took a second for Draco to realize what it meant. The hands were labeled: Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley and Fred Weasley. 

**----------*----------**

Sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungo's wasn't too eventfull, but Draco figured it was better than feeding Flobberworms, or watching the grass grow on the Hogwart's Quidditch Pitch. There were other people in the waiting room, other than Draco himself and Harry, but nobody he knew. The remaining Weasleys were in a private waiting room-they insisted on letting Harry and Draco in, but Harry had declined the invitation. So, here they sat, silent, without any word from anyone on how the Weasley's were doing. 

It had been over an hour now since they arrived, and people had come and waited shortly to find out their family or friends were all right, and left. But Harry and Draco hadn't heard anything at all from anyone. Draco could tell Harry was extremely tense over it, which was why neither talked. 

But the silence was deafening, so Draco began to speak. "Er, uh..Potter?" He asked, nudging Harry gently with his elbow. Harry raised his eyebrows and turned his head, facing Draco. His hands were clasped with his elbows on his knees, and he was bent over moodily. "Are you doing..okay?" 

If Harry was surprised, his expression didn't show it. He just returned to staring moodily at the floor and said, "I'm fine. What about you? Too boring for you?" 

"No!" Draco snapped and slouched down in his chair. He kicked his feet out and crossed his arms across his chest, staring angrily at the floor. 

Harry sighed softly beside Draco, but didn't say anything in reply. He continued to stare at the wall, in thought it looked like, with his chin resting on his hands. A clock ticked on the wall farthest from the two boys, irritating Draco a little more each time. 

The door opened, and the two sat up straight, expecting to see a Weasley. Instead, a black haired man entered the room, wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark blue robe over it. He had short black hair, and dark brown eyes (A/N: Are they brown?). Draco recognized him immediately. 

"Sirius!" Harry jumped up to his feet and rushed across the room to his Godfather. Sirius had his arms open, and he hugged Harry, who was desperate for a hug. 

Sirius closed his eyes and hugged Harry tightly, saying something to him quietly. They pulled away after a minute, and began walking back to their chairs. 

"Good morning, Draco," Sirius said politely, sitting down beside Harry. 

"'Lo Sirius," Draco slouched down in his chair again. 

"Do you know how the Weasley's are doing?" Harry asked anxiously, bouncing his knees in a nervous way. Draco wanted to slug him one, but he refrained, because he didn't want to get Sirius angry. 

"No, I don't. Charlie just contacted me and said there had been an attack, but that's it. They're still waiting on word," Sirius frowned, then turned in his chair to face Draco. "Have you learned anything about your family?" 

Draco shook his head. "I was supposed to go in with Mr. Weasley today and continue searching. We didn't find anything last night." 

Sirius sighed but didn't say anything. Harry looked up at Sirius, startled. "What if..what if Mr. Weasley dies, and someone else is Minister? Would you still be free?" 

"What's done is done, Harry," Sirius replied calmly, but looked nervous all the same. "Besides, Arthur will be fine." 

"I hope so," Harry said, putting his elbows back on his knees and resting his chin in the palm of his right hand. "I'm really worried about them." 

Silence lapsed over the room, and Draco returned to staring at the carpet. It was red with green and gold patches that turned into different colors occasionally. Harry sighed beside him, and then Sirius did, so Draco sighed. Harry looked up and glared at him, then went back to staring at the wall. 

Across the room, beside a large fern plant (that was ugly, Draco mentally pointed out), sat a young couple, maybe early 20's. The woman was crying onto the man's shoulder (maybe her boyfriend?) softly, her hair falling over her face, hiding from view. Draco slightly felt sorry for her, because the two had been in the waiting room when they showed up, and hadn't heard anything about their family/friends either. 

After another ten minutes of sitting in silence, except for the occasional sigh from anyone in the room, Ron and George entered the waiting room. They both looked relieved, and smiled tiredly at Sirius, Draco and Harry. 

"They're all okay. Although dad almost didn't make it," Ron said, then nodded to the door. "If you want to go talk them, you can. I think my dad wants to talk to you, Sirius." 

"Okay," Sirius stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'll be right back." 

Sirius left the room, leaving Ron, George, Draco and Harry together. The two Weasleys sat down on either side of Harry and Draco (Ron beside Harry, of course), and remained silent a moment. George broke the silence. 

"It was really wicked of you two to come in here and wait. Mum really appreciated it." 

"It's okay," Harry shrugged. "I would've wanted to be alone with my family, too," He paused, then said, "My family, meaning Sirius and Draco, not the Dursleys." 

"So you're officially in the family?" George asked Draco, who was too stunned to speak. 

"No," Harry said quickly, and blushed a little. "But I mean, it's looking that way." 

"So you'll be brothers?" Ron asked, and got a horrified look on his face. He glared at Harry for a minute before saying, "Uh, that's cool, I guess." 

"When should your brothers and dad get out?" Harrya sked, changing the subject quickly. 

"Tomorrow," Ron answered with a shrug. "Mum said you two can visit them, if you'd like," He glared at Draco. "I doubt _you_ would want to, though." 

"What?!" Draco gasped, standing up. "It burns _where_ when you pee?! That's serious!" 

Despite himself, George cracked a grin, causing Harry to laugh. Ron's face turned red, and he stood up as well. 

"You..you bastard!" Ron glared, and started to throw himself forward. George jumped up and grabbed Ron, and Harry grabbed Draco. "Let me go George! He deserves the crap getting kicked out of him!" 

"No, Ron," George snapped, pulling him farther from Draco, who was hardly moving at Ron at all. Instead, he was staring at Harry's hands that were gripped on his arms. 

"What are you doing?" Draco muttered, turning around and facing Harry, his eyes narrowed. "Get your hands off of me." 

"Then don't hit Ron." 

"I won't _hit_ him. I could insult him from afar, if you'd like." 

"Don't do it at all." 

"You're not my father," Draco hissed, breaking out of Harry's grasp. He rubbed his arms, as if Harry's hands had burned his arm. 

George let go of Ron, who also rubbed his arms, but glared at Draco. Then, in an even voice, he said, "Harry, let's go visit my brothers." 

Harry stared at Draco for a minute before saying, "Yeah, okay." 

Ron and Harry quickly left the room as a doctor entered. He walked up to the couple in the back of the room. George frowned, grabbed Draco by the wrist, and began pulling him out of the room. 

"What are you -?" 

"Mr. and Mrs. Rosendale? I'm afraid I've got bad news about your child.." The doctor said, but Draco couldn't hear anymore, because the door had shut behind him. 

"You don't want to know," George said, and began walking down the hallway. "They were in the waiting room for immediate family earlier, but left because they were so upset. It's rude to listen to bad news that involves someone that you don't know." 

"I don't know you guys," Draco pointed out, taking a few steps after George. 

George stopped, and said, without turning around, "You're going to be Harry's brother. I respect that, and I won't act like Ron does, because I know how to behave. I don't like the idea of you being Harry's brother, " George said, his voice low, almost a hiss. "But I guess I'll have to get over it." 

"Why?" Draco jogged to catch up with George, and fell into step beside him. George pushed some of his red hair from his face and turned to look at Draco. 

"Harry and Sirius are our family, Malfoy. Looks like you will be, too." 

They were silent for the rest of the way to Fred's room, where Harry and Ron were standing with Dumbledore. George slowed his pace down, and looked at the three confused. 

"Hullo, professor. I didn't know you'd come to visit my brother.." 

"I'm not here to visit your brother. I've found he's fine," Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "No, that isn't it at all. Could you go get Sirius, and tell him to meet Draco and Harry in my office at Hogwarts?" 

"What for?" Harry asked quietly, folding his arms. Draco noticed he didn't look too happy. 

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore sighed softly. "Remus has been found." 

-------------- 

**IMPORTANT**: 

I won't update for a while because of a lot of reasons: 

1-In about one week, or maybe 2 at the latest, I'm going to convert all the chapters together. So, the new chapter one will have the old chapters 1 and 2, so that this chapter, 15, will be part of the new chapter 8..or something. Get it? 

2-My friend died. I don't want to talk about it anymore. That's all you need to know. 

3-Homework's been a bitch. 

4-I'm beta reading for people now, so.. 

5-I've got stories to catch up on! 

6-I'm driving now, so I don't like to be home a lot. 

So, there you go..onto the thank yous: 

Nijuunigou: I promise I'll try to get them together soon! 

Kate: I completely agree with you, 100%! But, I've gotten help from my readers, to see where they'd want to see the story go, so I'm gonna go with that. Unfortunately, for you really, everyone else seems to love this story. 247 reviews don't lie, I'm sorry to say. But, I never forced you to read this, and I don't see the point in leaving me such bad reviews. I mean, don't read it, I'll get over it, but you left me the poor review like I was gonna go and change my story just for you. How about..no. And I almost deleted this story, just so you know, because of that review. When I read it, it was just after I found out my friend Ryan died, and it was an awful blow for me. But you know what? I'm glad I didn't delete, just so I know that I can make someone hate my stuff more than they already do. 

franthephoenix: Yeah, I agree with you about the way I wrote the last chapter. I shouldn't have done it like that, and I'm sorry, but you know how that goes. But, I love cliff hangers, so I had to do it that way, I suppose. =) 

Keeper0124: Snape has his reasons. I mean, yeah he's a bastard, but isn't he always? *sighs and looks around, avoiding your eyes* Remus will be in the next chapter..is that good? I got a flame..*tear* 

Littlemy(x2): Thank you! At least SOMEONE thinks it's good! 

Shinks: I wuv you! 

lisa: Lol, thanks much. 

AMM: Maybe I will kill Sev now that you mention it.. 

Aurora: I don't see how they can snog just yet. Maybe the next chapter, though! For reals.. 

Gia: Good! 

Amphitrite: We'll find out about the silver thing soon, okie? 

Autumn Ice: Who knows if Draco and Harry hate each other.. 

Fyre Eye: A relationship is soon, I promise. Next chapter maybe. 

DMnHP: LAZY ASS LAZY ASS 

kirith: *screams back at you* 

Yuka-Chan: My life's a mess as well. *pets Casper too* 

ruz: I love Lupin. He's one of my fav characters. But, you know..sometimes, bad things happen to good people. Don't I know it. 

The next chapter will be over twice as long as this, which means it'll take twice as long to write. Who knows when that will be. And remember, the next chapter that will be posted will be chapter **EIGHT**. Remember that, okay? 

If you don't get the chapter thing, email me [patheticinvader@netscape.net] or IM me on AIM [patheticinvader] or MSN [digitalnfreaky@hotmail.com] or Yahoo [Stumbledork]. Kk? 

Salut! 


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think I own Harry Potter? 

**

By Your Side 

**

----------**---------- 

Sitting in Dumbledore's office always made Draco nervous. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he'd only ever heard bad news in there. Detentions, threats of expulsion, and more recently, the news of Harry's extreme illness. Now, he'd be hearing some possible bad news about his professor. 

Snape was already in the room when Sirius, Harry and Draco had arrived back at Hogwarts. He had the same, cold and distant look he always had on. Possibly even colder than before. 

"Sit down," Dumbledore instructed the four others in his office as he sat down at his desk. Nobody moved, probably waiting for someone else to sit down. When no one sat down, though, Dumbledore continued. "Remus is fine. He's in the Hospital Wing. Hagrid found him near the woods, quite distraught, but other than that, no harm has been done. We've tried removing memory charms, and found that none had been placed on him. It's a relief, really," Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "It doesn't seem your nightmares had been real." 

Harry let out a shaky sigh of relief. Draco wondered what the Headmaster meant. 

"Albus," Sirius said, his voice unsteady. He stepped forward, ignoring the glare that Snape gave him. "Harry hasn't been sleeping because it's so intense. How could you say they aren't real?" 

Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk and looked up at Sirius, a faint smile on his face. "Sirius, exhaustion could do that to people, and, " He held up his hand as Sirius started to argue that. "We haven't found anything on Remus' body to make the connection between Harry's dreams and the truth." 

"What does the werewolf have to say?" Snape asked, pushing himself from the wall where he'd been lounging. He unfolded his arms, and without looking at anyone else in the room, began to pace. "We know he's awake and speaking. Does he remember?" 

"No, he doesn't remember, Severus. Which is why we can only go by what he says. There hasn't been any proof that Harry's dreams were realistic." 

Draco glanced at Harry, who was silent. Harry was staring at the floor, his jaw clenched, listening to what was going on. He was really upset about it-whatever _it_ was. 

"Sir, with all do respect," Sirius began, pressing his palms on the desk and leaning against it. "Professor Trelawny isn't a Seer herself. She has predicted what, one thing? Big deal. Harry here could have seen what was happening, but there's no way to prove it." 

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "Sirius, I applaud your attempts at being a good father figure -" 

"ATTEMPTS?!" 

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at Harry, who was now standing, and staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "Attempts?! Sirius is being great to me, professor! He believes me!" 

"We believe you as well, Harry. But there isn't any proof.." 

Harry shook his head, and took a step back from everyone. "You don't get it, professor. I can't even sleep at night because it's so bad. My scar burns when I wake up from it. Isn't that something?" 

"Your scar burns?" Sirius took a step to Harry, who stepped back from him in turn. "Harry, that's serious. Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Would it have changed anything?" Harry glared from Sirius, to Dumbledore, then lastly, to Snape. "Why don't you believe me?" 

Snape snickered, but didn't say anything, because Dumbledore sent him a look. Dumbledore rose from his chair and stepped around his desk. "Harry, I know what lack of sleep can do to a person. And you're under a great deal of stress, what with the Weasley's being in the hospital now. I can assure you, that once you've had a good night's sleep, you'll feel better and we can discuss this without any arguments." 

"I'm fine," Harry said through gritted teeth. He turned to Sirius. "You believe me, don't you?" 

"Of course I believe you, Harry. You wouldn't lie to us about it," Sirius said softly, and Harry believed him. "Dumbledore is right. You should get some sleep, and we'll -" 

"I DON'T NEED SLEEP!" Harry screamed at him, then stiffened up, surprised by his own outburst. 

Draco shifted nervously in his chair. He didn't like what was happening. 

"Professor Snape," Harry turned to him, and he looked startled at first, then quickly proceeded to glare. "Do you believe me?" 

If Snape's life had depended on the right answer, he probably wouldn't have cared. "No, I don't." 

Harry stared at Snape, holding his gaze before Snape broke it, and looked sideways at Dumbledore. Sirius was advancing toward Harry. 

"It's okay, Harry," He said, holding out his arms. "Let's just go back to Gryffindor Tower, or the Hospital Wing, and get you to sleep." 

"I don't _want_ to sleep," Harry backed away from Sirius, until his back was pressed against the door. "I want to be left alone." 

Harry turned and pushed open the door, then ran out of the office as quickly as he could. Draco watched him leave, as did everyone else, before he spoke. 

"He took that well." 

**---------*----------**

Harry was sitting by the lake, his shoes and socks beside him. He had rolled up his pants and had his feet in the water. He was sitting still, staring out at the glistening water, and didn't seem to notice when someone sat down beside him. They were both silent, staring out into the water, for a few minutes before Harry said anything. 

"Why does he act like that?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself, balling his fists in the grass beside his body. 

"Who? Dumbledore?" Draco tilted his head, studying Harry for a while. 

"Snape," Harry answered, turning his face to Draco's. "He acts like I enjoy being me, and having all these things wrong with me. Having all these people fawn over me." 

Draco screwed up his face in confusion. "Don't you, though?" 

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy," Harry turned his gaze back to the water and pulled his knees to his chest. 

They were silent again for a long moment, until Draco said, "I think he acts like that because you're a Gryffindor. He acts that way to all Gryffindor's, but since you've got more of a public history with people, he can hurt you more easily. Like, Snape won't say anything about Longbottom's home life, because he knows that only few people remember what happened to his parents. Snape isn't so cold hearted that he'd bring that up to him, especially in public." 

"But I'm not Neville," Harry said with a sigh. "I hate being me." 

"Why?" 

"I hate not having parents that are there for me. Sirius is great, really, but he's not my dad. And I hate how I grew up with the muggles. I hate coming to Hogwarts to see you because you hurt me, even if you don't know it. I know life isn't peaches and cream, but.." 

"But you're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. You're supposed to have everything you want, and have everyone grovel at your feet," Draco finished. 

"I wasn't going to say that. Don't put words in my mouth," Harry moved over from Draco a few inches. 

"What were you going to say then, Potter?" 

Harry bit his lip in thought. "I was going to say that nobody should go through what I've been through. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Not you, not Snape, and not even Professor Lockhart." 

Draco grinned. "I think he'd deserve it, if the time came," His grin faltered and began to fade. "But, Potter, people go through the things you go through. I don't have parents, and neither does Longbottom. And to tell you the truth, I hoped the Weasley's would be okay, because you're right-nobody should go through what we've been through." 

Another silence passed before Harry spun and faced Draco. He pushed himself on his knees and stared at Draco with wide eyes. 

"Er, yes?" 

"Change my memory." 

Draco stared at Harry stupidly. "What?" 

"Change my memory. Erase it, or something. Make me forget about the nightmares, and the Dursley's." 

"Potter, I can't," Draco backed away from Harry slightly. "For one thing, Dumbledore, Sirius, Weasley and everyone else would bloody murder me. And for another thing, I can't do selective memories." 

"_Please_," Harry begged. "Please. Just the nightmares, and the Dursley's. And you can make up some stupid crap, like we're brothers, or something to make up for the memory loss of growing up." 

"No way. If I'm stuck with my memories, you're stuck with yours," Draco shook his head. 

"Come _on_. You're such a wuss. I'll even look up the spell for your. Will you please do it?" Harry pleaded, moving closer to Draco. He put his palms on Draco's thighs, and leaned close to his face. 

"You need sleep," Draco tried to move Harry's hands, but he was leaning on his legs, pressing him to the ground. "Get up, Potter. We'll discuss this later." 

Harry straightened up. "If I sleep, will you alter my memory?" 

Shaking his head, Draco moved away from Harry. "No way, Potter. I won't do it." 

"If I payed you?" 

"Potter!" Draco snapped, his eyes widening slightly. "There's no way in hell I'll do it at all. I'm stuck with mine, and mine are just as bad as yours." 

Harry sat back on his heels and stared at Draco for a long time before he stood up straight. "I hate you, Malfoy." 

"Why, Potter, I ha -" 

"No," Harry cut him off, staring at him hard. "I really hate you. I never want to speak to you again." 

Whether he was shocked or not, Draco didn't show it. He stood up until he was eye level with Harry, and shoved him as hard as he could. Harry stumbled back, but kept his ground. 

"You're a bastard, Potter. You always have been," Draco hissed before spinning on his heel and stomping back up to the castle. 

Harry unrolled his pant legs and picked up his shoes and socks and followed Draco to the castle, but didn't go with him to wherever Draco Malfoy goes to. Instead, Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower to get his wand, map and Invisibility Cloak, and prepared for the night. 

**-----------*----------**

"Bastard." 

"Moron." 

"Screw up." 

"Arse kisser." 

"Stop it," Sirius said, his voice low. 

Harry and Draco looked up from their plates of food and, avoiding each other's glare, turned to Sirius. The three of them were sitting in the Great Hall eating supper, while Dumbledore and everyone else were away, doing..whatever old guys do. 

Silence reined at the table again, until Harry started scraping his fork across his plate. Draco looked up at him, agitated, as did Sirius, who grabbed Harry's arm. 

"_Stop_," Sirius repeated, his voice a little louder. "What's wrong with you?" 

"I'm tired," Harry said truthfully. His eyelids were drooping, and the dark circles under his eyes stuck out more. "I'm trying to stay awake." 

"Then do it in a less irritating way." 

They were silent again. Harry picked at his food until he was nearly asleep. He blinked back the tears from being so tired, and stood up. 

"I'm going to bed," He announced, then hurried away from the two, who were both watching his retreating back. 

In the Gryffindor Tower, Harry downed a potion he'd stolen from Snape's empty work room earlier to keep him awake. He slipped on his Invisibility Cloak, then grabbed his map and pocketed his wand before leaving again. He hurried down the corridor, making sure no one was in the library. The librarian was away, which mean the only person checking it occasionally would be Filch, but since Harry and Draco were still at the school, Filch would most likely be suspicious. Then again, who would care if they were sneaking out after hours during the summer anyway? 

The library was silent, but considering it was 8:30 at the end of June, Harry didn't expect it to be full of life. The map showed that nobody was in the room except for himself, so that was always good. The only light came from the end of his wand, but that was all he needed underneath his cloak. 

The Restricted Section doors opened quietly, it's rusty hinges squeaking slightly. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside, and began searching for the book he needed. 

"_So You Want To Be A Lycanthrope_?" Harry read, and narrowed his eyes. Who the bloody hell would want to be? It was way over his head, so he continued searching for his book. 

Another book, simply titled '_How To Be A Good Sex Partner_' made Harry look twice. Underneath the title, '_A Guide For Zombies_' could barely be seen. Harry didn't even want to know. 

After going through more of those, er, _types_ of books (Harry wondered why the school even had those), he picked up the one he needed, then put it under his arm. 

As quickly and discreetly as possible, Harry left the library and ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

----------------- 

I thought this chapter would be longer, considering how long it's been since I updated. I'm TRYING to write this..really, I am! 

I've got a new story out called 'It Didn't Occur To Me' that, I'm sorry to say, I've been spending a lot of my time working on. I just finished reading 'The Killing Dance' *tears up* Richard left Anita..*sobs* So, I have a little more time to write if I am in the mood. 

Ryan died almost two months ago. Another one of my friends was just diagnosed with lung cancer last week, and it's _really_ bad. That, and my neighbor asked me out today *giggles* 

I'll try to update again within the next month. I don't want to take 2 months on a chapter..and I'm sure you guys don't either. 

Thank you: 

Silent Angel: Ack! It's been SOOO long since I've updated.. 

TanisaFyre: I've taken time to recuperate from my loss, but..then my friend got really sick. The week before we found out about her cancer, she was in the hospital with pneumonia and she flat lined for 1 minute and 34 seconds. It's REALLY scary..*shudders* but I'm getting into writing again, and this story is the top of my list (well, sort of..) 

coriander: Argh, I'm sorry it took almost 2 months for me to update. Time went by fast.. 

Nijuunigou: *hugs back* 

DMnHP: Lupy didn't attack everyone..I think..*ponders* I had this chapter planned out, and then..I forgot what I wanted to happen, so I have to rethink this story. 

Gia: Yay! We didn't get to read up on Remus or Dray in this chapter much because...I'm saving that for the next one.. 

Franthephoenix: Ty ty! I'm not a great writer, though. I re-read this story and thought..I could've done _so much_ with this plot besides what I decided to do..bleh. 

Autumn Ice: I like Remus too..it's okay, he won't die..I think.. 

AMM: Ack, I won't kill him, at least the way things are going he won't die..hmmmmm. 

Shinks: Ti amo! 


	9. CHAPTER 9

_The Next Day.._

Sirius Black signed the dotted line with his messy signature before setting the quill down. He raised his head and made eye contact with Minister Weasley. 

"I'm done." 

Arthur Weasley carefully picked up the paper Sirius had just signed and read through everything. Without a word, he put the paper down and signed underneath Sirius' name. 

"Albus," Arthur said, and moved aside so the elderly Headmaster could sign the paper as well. 

"Do we need any other signatures after this?" Sirius asked, obviously anxious. His hands were balled at his sides, trying to keep from jumping out of his skin. 

"Nope. It's settled," Arthur tapped his wand to the piece of paper and muttered to it. A second copy of the paper was made, and he handed it to Sirius. "The original copy will be taken to the Child Services Department. Congratulations, Sirius Black. You are now the guardian of Draco Lucius Malfoy. May Merlin be with you." 

**||----------|******|-----------||**

"That's it?" Remus Lupin asked, his eyes wide with astonishment. 

"That's it," Sirius replied, nodding. He folded up the piece of parchment and stuck it in his breast pocket. "I'm now the guardian of two boys." 

"Good luck," Remus chortled into his pumpkin juice, hiding his grin. "Harry's going to be thrilled." 

Sirius studied Remus with tired eyes. He had so many questions to ask his friend, but could only manage one. "What happened to you?" 

Remus took another sip of his pumpkin juice and looked at his friend thoughtfully. "I can't remember. I remember being taken in my werewolf form, and then waking up in the forest." 

If he were lying, it was really well done, so Sirius believed it. 

"So where are the boys?" Lupin asked, raising his eyebrows innocently. "_Alone_ somewhere?" 

"Alone, as in together?" Sirius grinned. "I don't know. I think Draco's somewhere with Snape," he hesitated, then widened his eyes at the look Remus gave him. "NO Moony! You're such a bastard." 

"Moi?" Remus winked and took a bite of his toast. "Snape took Draco to the Apothecary, didn't he?" 

"That's where he went this morning before I left for the Ministry. I assume they are still there," Sirius looked at the double doors leading into the Entrance Hall. "But I wonder where Harry got off to. You haven't seen him at all this morning?" 

"No, but mind you it's only 10 A.M. I doubt he's even awake yet," Remus replied, scraping his fork against the plate, trying his hardest to irritate Sirius indirectly. "Besides, he's almost 15. I think he can take care of himself for a few hours." 

Sirius was about to reply when Professor Snape entered the Hall, his fist wrapped around Harry's thin wrist. Draco followed behind, utterly confused looking. In fact, Harry had the same dazed expression. 

"Cease that irritating racket," Snape hissed at Remus, who immediately began scratching his fork even more. 

"'Lo, Harry," Sirius said, nodding at his Godson, who looked back at Sirius curiously. "What trouble have you caused, now?" 

Snape turned his attention to Harry, waiting for his answer. Harry just shrugged in response. 

"I've got some good news for you and Draco," Sirius offered, but before either boy could ask what it was, Snape threw his hands up in the air, releasing his hold on Harry. 

"Honestly, man, can you not even tell that something is wrong with YOUR Godson?!" Snape narrowed his eyes, and grabbed Remus' hand, forcing the scratching to stop. It was silent in the Hall once more. 

"He looks tired," Sirius said, and Snape laughed bitterly. 

"Boy, tell him your name," said Snape to Harry. Harry looked up at Snape with wide eyes, then looked at Sirius. Draco groaned, realization striking. 

"I don't know my name, sir." 

Sirius' brow furrowed in confusion. "Severus, what's this about?" 

"Look at this. I found it in his pocket," Snape handed a piece of parchment over to Sirius, who opened it slowly. 

_I do not want to be the Boy-Who-Lived._

Sirius slowly raised his head, his wide eyes staring into Harry's green. He handed the note off to Remus, who read it as well. 

"So you're saying he.." 

"Obliviated himself." 

"Shit." 

Snape nodded. 

"Why?" 

Snape didn't have an answer for Sirius. 

"He didn't want to remember his past," Draco whispered, taking a step away from the table. "He wanted me to do it for him, and I said no. He wanted me to erase his memories of the muggles. I told him if I had to live with my memories, he had to live with his." 

The three adults stared stupidly at Draco. Sirius looked pissed, Remus shocked, and Snape looked amused. 

"Draco, why didn't you tell us?" Snape asked. Harry looked confused, staring from the blond to his teachers. 

Slowly, Draco backed away from the four and ran from the Hall, ignoring the angry yells coming from Sirius to get back and explain himself. 

And then began the search for Draco Malfoy. 

-------------------------------

Right. This whole story was a huge PWP?. Anyway.. 

I left the ending kinda stupid, I must admit. Only because I need a plot for the sequel. YES! A SEQUEL! But I'll take my time on it and make it *good*. It's called 'Harry Potter and the Fight Against Hell'. Does that mean Harry gets his memory back? I haven't decided yet. All I have is the main plot and a few side plots. Does Draco come back? I don't know, but he probably will. The question is: Will he come back as a GOOD person? 

Notes will be greatly appreciated, with many a-plot bunny so I can figure out what the hell I'm gonna do with the sequel. 

If you want me to email you when I post the sequel, email me at patheticinvader@netscape.net. 

LOVE YOU GUYS! 


End file.
